


Blood of the Enemy

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Dark Harry, Dark Sirius, Dark Twins, Do not copy to another sight, Do not repost my work without my express permission, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluffy Porn, Horny Harry, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Mpreg, No sex until he's 16 tho, Porn With Plot, Possessive Tom, Public Blow Jobs, Sane Tom Riddle, Slightly Underage, Sub Harry, Very Horny Harry, Virgin Harry, bad weasleys, harry is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: Harry messes up the ritual at the end of the Triwizard Tournament and reaps the benefits.Despite the tags, this is NOT a dark fic.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 63
Kudos: 2142
Collections: Barnish1802, Finished faves, Highlandspringo's Tomarry Shelf





	Blood of the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> The Tournament takes place in Harry's fifth year so Harry can be of age for all that glorious smexy time. I've been busy the last month working from home and was able to finish several fics so I hope to have a few more up this week.

Harry watched in revulsion as the rat Wormtail lowered the…  _ thing  _ in the cauldron. He was almost glad Cedric had been pulled back by the Creeping Vines just as Harry had touched the goblet. Harry listened as Wormtail began to recite some sort of ritual.

_ “Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!” _ Harry watched as a bone was pulled from the dirt beneath where he was being held, then watched as Wormtail sliced off his hand.  _ Idiot. _ “Flesh of the servant” could have been anything, not an entire hand. Hell, another finger would have sufficed; it wasn’t as if the snivelling idiot would have missed it. Then Wormtail made his way to Harry. 

“ _ B-blood of the enemy…” _ Harry glared at the approaching figure.  _ The only enemy I have is you, you worthless rat, _ Harry thought, glaring at the bastard. “ _...forcibly taken…” _ Harry winced as the knife cut into his flesh.  _ Merlin, take the damn blood if it will fix that ugly creature, _ Harry almost shouted the words but bit his lips to keep the words and moan of pain in. “... _ you will… resurrect your foe _ .” 

Harry watched his blood drip into the vial the ugly wizard held against his bleeding arm. He truly hoped this wouldn’t take long. He felt horrid that he had left Cedric behind, the fellow Seeker and Champion probably thought Harry had stolen the glory for himself. Harry didn’t need the winnings nor did he want the  _ glory.  _ He… he turned his attention to the sparking cauldron and watched as something began to rise from the sparks and steam. At first he saw a pale, malformed head, hairless with red eyes and mere slits for a nose. The head was followed by a pale-white body, lithe with long arms and- The resurrection of the snake-like monster was interrupted when a wave of diamond-sparkling liquid rose from the cauldron and washed over the rising figure. As it met its goal, the wave turned to gold liquid that moved over the quasi-human, encasing it for a moment. Harry cried out as a flash of pain washed over his head, seeming to focus on his scar. Almost as soon as it came it was gone, and Harry blinked away the spots from his eyes. As he turned his attention he saw several black shadows fly into the gold-encased figure, and a moment later the tomb turned back into liquid and slid down the body.

_ Oh, fuck! _ Harry gaped at the figure revealed. It was the Tom Riddle of his second year, only older. Barely even twenty, if Harry had to guess. And damn, did he look hot! Harry let his eyes travel over the rich, black hair, dark eyes, aquiline nose, and full pink lips. Harry subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of the long neck that led to a broad chest covered with a smattering of dark curls with deep pink nipples. The man stepped from the cauldron to reveal long, well-toned legs that met slender hips. Harry’s blood pounded through his body as his eyes focused on the patch of dark curls that surrounded the base of a limp, thick cock; its soft pink color let Harry know that it would turn a deep red almost purple color when fully aroused. His own prick twitched in his jeans. The man was uncut, and Harry longed to slip his tongue in the fold of the foreskin and taste the beaded precum from its slit.

“Fuck me,” Harry groaned, pulling the man’s attention to him. Deep crimson eyes focused on Harry, and the newly resurrected Tom Riddle pulled away from where Wormtail was attempting to place a robe on the wide shoulders. Harry watched in appreciation as Tom Riddle strode forward, the black robe billowing around his svelte frame, occasionally brushing against the pink cock.

“Harry Potter,” the newly risen Dark Lord hissed, and Harry bit back a moan. Harry’s breathing increased along with his arousal. Damn, it sucked being a hormal  fifteen  year old. The wizard reached him and stopped a few feet from Harry. Harry let his eyes travel down the tempting body. Riddle didn’t seem to notice. “You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father. A muggle-”

“Yeah,” Harry cut him off. “That’s great. Can I suck you off?”

The Dark Lord gave a small start and turned crimson eyes on Harry, his lips thinning in a line of irritation. “What. Did. You. Say?” he practically hissed out.

Harry’s eyes dropped to the thick cock still exposed between the opening of the robe then looked back into red eyes. “I’m just saying, it’s been a bit, yeah? Wouldn’t it be great to get a blow job as a welcome back present? You can even keep my hands tied.”

Voldemort leaned forward and hissed in Harry’s ear. “What is your game, Potter? Do you plan to earn your freedom by offering sexual favors?”

Harry gave a small shrug. “Not really. I just  _ really _ want to suck your cock. I mean you’re fucking hot, and I’m really horny right now.” Harry licked his lips. “Just send little Wormy off for a few minutes or-”

“A few minutes,” Riddle said incredulously. “Listen, you little prick, it may have been over a decade since I was more than a shade, but I have never been a  _ minute _ man.”

Harry smirked at the man. “It’s not so little right now, Tom. Want a feel?” Harry bounced his brows invitingly and gave a small moan as a hand grabbed his swollen cock. “Th- there’s a nice tall monument right there,” Harry motioned with his head and attempted to thrust his hips out, but the ropes held him tight. A moment later, Harry stumbled forward into strong arms.

“Do not move, Wormtail,” Riddle spat out as he dragged Harry behind the tall, stone statue. Harry fell to his knees, his hands bound behind his back as firm fingers grabbed his hair. “You will not come until I say.”

Harry eyed the large purpling cock in front of him and nodded. A small movement of Riddle’s hand and Harry dived forward. He had never given or received a blow job, but he had certainly been interested enough to research the hows. He reached his tongue out to slide over the soft tip, wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently. He teased the tip, slipping his tongue under the fold and tasting the new skin. He pulled back and moved to lavish licks and kisses along the hard prick, taking his time to worship the hot length. The only sound Riddle was making was his heavy breathing, but the man wasn’t pulling Harry back so he decided he wasn’t doing too bad a job. He dipped his head and suckled on the heavy, hanging sacs causing Riddle to shift above him. Harry spent some time nuzzling and sucking on the sacs before moving back to the hot cock. He turned his attention to the leaking tip, taking it in his mouth to tease a bit more before lowering his mouth and taking Riddle in deeper. Harry relaxed his throat as he took Riddle down to the root. The man let out a groan, and Harry swallowed, causing Riddle’s hips to jerk. Harry pulled back, sucking on the cock like a lolly before taking Riddle’s length back in. Harry continued sucking and swallowing, taking the man as deep as he could with each swallow. Riddle’s hand clenched in Harry’s hair, and Harry head a soft ‘fuck’ come from the man so he moved faster eager to taste his first mouthful of come. Riddle was deep in Harry’s throat when the man’s hips jerked and Harry felt the cock twitch. He pulled back just in time for the first spurt to hit the back of his throat. Harry eagerly swallowed the salty ejaculate as Riddle came again and again.

Harry had barely released the softened prick when he was yanked to his feet and pulled back against Riddle. He groaned as a hand pressed against his groin. “Do. Not. Move,” Riddle hissed and Harry froze. “Good boy,” Riddle whispered against Harry’s ear. The hand moved to slide over Harry’s trousers. He felt the pressure on his cock ease and a moment later Riddle’s hand was wrapping around Harry’s prick. “Talk, boy. Why offer yourself to your parents’ murderer?”

“Not… my parents,” Harry gasped out, desperate to come.

“Explain,” Riddle demanded, his grip tightening.

“Hagrid took me to Gringotts my first time,” Harry rushed out, hoping if he told the story quickly, Riddle would get him off. “I was on my own my second year. New goblin at the bank. He explained unescorted minors had to have a lineage test before access was granted. I was curious since I hadn’t seen the previous one, and we were half way through the test when another goblin intervened to tell us Dumbledore had presented mine the previous year. I asked to see the results so we waited.” Harry moved his hips, his cock sliding through the smooth hands. “Mmm.”

“Keep talking,” Riddle demanded and gave Harry’s cock a quick jerk.

“Yesss. Um,” Harry could hardly focus. “I was adopted by the Potter’s. My birth fathers were Cadmus David Ravenclaw and Gregory Milford Gryffindor birthed through Charlotte Elizabeth Hufflepuff-Slytherin. Merlin, please, Tom, just-” Harry tried to move his hips, but the man was holding him fast, though he did begin to move his hand slowly along Harry’s length. Harry let out a moan. “Yeah. I’ve been keeping an eye on the headmaster since. He’s a power hungry, manipulative bastard who thinks he has the perfect pawn in me. I’ve been playing the old coot for the last four years, I know things. I can join you, bring the bastard down.”

Riddle’s hand began to move faster. “Keep talking, Potter.”

“Right,” Harry gasped out. “I have spies. I have so much dirt on the bastard.” Harry spoke faster, knowing the more he talked the faster Riddle’s hand moved. Harry pressed his bound palms against the hot skin pressed against him. “I can help you bring him down. I can help you take over the ministry. Hogwarts. I can practically hand you Wizarding Brit- oh, fuck, yes!” Harry moaned as his cock twitched with his orgasm. Riddle held him while Harry caught his breath, finally letting him go and releasing his hands so that Harry could fix his clothes. Riddle did up his own robe as Harry tucked himself away. 

Finally, Riddle spoke. “You will continue to act as normal. I will be in touch, but I have things to take care of. And, Potter,” Riddle stepped forward and grabbed a chunk of Harry’s hair, pulling his head back and pressing a hard kiss to Harry’s lips. “You belong to me. If I even hear of a rumor that you have let another touch you I will kill them.”

Harry’s breath caught. “That is  _ so  _ hot.” Harry’s lips curved in a smirk. “Yes, my Lord.”

Riddle let out a growl and pressed his lips to Harry’s again. It couldn’t even be called a kiss since Harry could barely even participate. All he could do was hold on to Riddle as the man’s tongue plundered Harry’s mouth, his lips scorching Harry’s lips. Harry let out a small moan as Riddle pulled back.

“Behave, my pet. And wipe that grin from your face.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Harry answered as they stepped around the monument.

“My Lord!” Wormtail cried as he saw them.

Riddle ignored him and turned to Harry. “Give me your cloak.” Harry unclasped his cloak and passed it over to the other wizard without question. “Wormtail, my wand.”

The rat hurried forward and passed Riddle his yew wand. The wizard summoned the goblet and caught it in Harry’s cloak before handing it over. “Here. It will take you to the front of the maze as the winner. No one will know you were here.”

Harry shook his head. “No. I have to go back into the maze. Cedric Diggory and I made a deal. We are winning this together.”

Riddle snorted. “Gryffindor. Fine, then Apparate back to the maze and touch the cup with your fellow champion. Just remember what I said,” Riddle added with a glare.

Harry took the cloak with a nod and looked up at Riddle with a smirk. “The same goes for you, Tom. I do not share what is mine. I will await your summons,” Harry assured him.

Riddle nodded and waved his wand over himself. Harry watched magic wash over the man to transform him into the ugly creature that had first appeared in the cauldron. “Wormtail, your arm.” Harry summoned his own wand and turned on the spot as Wormtail eagerly held out his bloody stump.

Harry landed back in the middle of the maze, surprised to see Cedric still dealing with the Creeping Vines. Harry dropped his cloak and the cup.

“Cedric, are you still trapped?”

Cedric looked up in surprise. “Harry, what happened? I was sure you’d have sent someone in for me or at least some sort of sign the tournament was over.”

Harry shook his head as he sliced through the vines with Cedric. “No. I was portkeyed to some graveyard. I think it was a trap, there were Death Eaters there.”

Cedrice gaped at Harry as they slashed through the last vine. Cedric kicked the dead vine away and scrambled from the pile of browning plant. “I think you’re right. Every time I escaped from the vines and took a step towards the podium they trapped me again. I think they were charmed to keep anyone not you away.”

Harry nodded. “It looked like they had everything set up for a ritual. One of them attacked me and cut my arm,” Harry showed Cedric his arm. “I wrapped the cup in my cloak and got away as soon as I could. I came back here to make sure you got away.”

“Well, I’m glad you did. What do we do now?”

Harry glanced warily at his cloak. “I think the cup was supposed to act as a portkey to take us to the winner’s circle. I think, if we both touch it this time, it should take us there.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Cedric asked, eyeing Harry’s cloak. 

“Can you Apparate?” Cedric nodded. “Then we fight like hell and Apparate to the front of the maze as soon as we can.”

“Alright.” Harry stepped over to his cloak and picked it up. Both teens reached down towards the cup, wands held tightly in their hands.

“Just be ready for anything. Oh, and don't say anything about the graveyard. I don’t want to freak anyone out. I’ll tell Dumbledore as soon as I can get him alone. Whoever was there is surely long gone by now.” Cedrice nodded, and they both grabbed the cup at the same time.

Harry felt Cedric relax as soon as the student-filled stands appeared in front of them. The rest of the night was filled with celebration, and Harry was apparently considered an official student of Hogwarts again, according to the celebrating students. He noticed Moody and Snape both continued to shoot him odd looks before disappearing near the end of the celebration feast. Harry paid them no attention as he dealt with the simpering idiots that called themselves his friends. He hoped Tom called for him soon, he was tired of living in the shadows of Dumbledore’s manipulations, and Ron’s fickleness and Hermione’s nagging were really getting on his nerves. 

Unfortunately, participating in the Tournament had not exempted him from his OWLs, and the results arrived the day before the train would take them back to London. Despite Hermione’s nagging, Harry refused to open his results in front of her. He knew she would accuse him of cheating as his OWL grades would not reflect the student she thought he was. Finally finding a moment alone, Harry wasn’t surprised to see he had gotten Os in every subject, including Runes and Arithmancy, even though he had not taken the classes. Thank Merlin for independent study, oh, yes, and all the books in the Ravenclaw vaults.

Harry sat on the bed in his “room” at Privet Drive and flipped through the latest Prophet. There was nothing of interest; apparently Tom was staying low.  _ Mmm. Tom _ . Harry closed his eyes, remembering their night in the graveyard. He’d wanked so many times in the weeks since then. A noise out in the hallway had his eyes snapping open, and Harry tossed the paper aside. The Dursleys rarely bothered him anymore. Once Harry had learned about his true heritage and had access to his vaults, he’d offered Vernon a thousand pounds each summer to allow Harry to use this room. Harry had thought about getting his own place, but he wasn’t quite ready to let Dumbles know he was onto the man, so he stayed with his “family.” 

His birthday had been a few days ago, and he hadn’t heard from anyone, let alone Tom. Although, he’d had a few vision-like dreams of the man; each time Tom had been in his Voldemort guise, as Harry had begun to think of it. Harry sighed in frustration. He jumped up from the bed and pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a tee before slipping his trainers on. It was so nice to have clothes that fit. He had decided this would be his last summer in this house. Despite not coming to age until next July, once school let out, Harry would finally take over one of his houses and settle in. Harry made his way downstairs, ignoring Dudley who was passed out on the couch, a bowl of crisps tipped over on the carpet, and made his way outside.

The sun was warm on his face as he walked down the sidewalk. Deciding to grab a light lunch as he passed the small shopping center, Harry went into the deli and ordered a sandwich basket to go. He settled on a park bench a few minutes later to enjoy his sandwich, crisps, and soda while watching a group of children playing across the park, their mothers huddled together talking and laughing. Harry finished off the last of his crisps and sent his trash to the nearby rubbish bin not worried about the small bit of magic in such an open area. He was sipping on his soda when someone joined him on the bench.

“You have not been completely honest with me, Mr. Potter,” a voice said that sent shivers down Harry’s spine.

“If I told you everything, you might not seek me out again,” Harry replied.

“And why would you wish for me to seek you out again?”

Harry sent the empty can to join the pile of rubbish. “I simply wish for what every sixteen year old boy wants, Mr. Riddle. Sex.”

The man gave a small snort. “I do not know what to make of you, pet.” Harry suppressed the shudder at the sobriquet. “You tell me you have all these secrets, yet my own trusted source tells me you are merely a substandard wizard with incredible luck.”

Harry snorted and finally turned to glance at Riddle. The man was still as handsome as he had been in the graveyard. “You should take care not to use biased sources for information.”

Riddle turned to Harry, his dark crimson eyes studying him. “What do you mean by that?”

“Snape hates me. He always has. I imagine it has something to do with his obsession with my  _ mother _ .”

Riddle’s eyes widened slightly. “How did you hear about that? Surely Severus would never reveal such personal information.”

Harry snorted again. “I believe I told you I had spies.”

Riddle gave a nod. “You did. You said a lot that night.”

“Yeah. Speaking of; can I suck you off?”

Riddle jerked back slightly. “We are in public, Potter. There is no monument here to hide you from the eyes of others.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Please. If those muggles can see past your privacy charms I’ll let you fuck me dry.” A smirk pulled at Riddle’s lips as he reached for the button of his trousers. Harry eagerly climbed up onto the bench on his hands and knees. Riddle pulled his growing cock out and reached up to grab a handful of Harry’s hair. He brought Harry’s head down but stopped him just before Harry’s mouth reached his cock. Harry looked pleadingly up at the man. “After this, we talk.”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry eagerly agreed as he licked his lips. Riddle gave a laugh and released Harry’s hair. Harry lowered his mouth and began to eagerly suck at the large cock. Apparently Riddle had missed Harry as much as Harry had missed the other wizard because it didn’t take long for the man to shove Harry’s head down, forcing his cock deep into Harry’s throat and come with a groan. The rough treatment had Harry coming in his own pants, and he pulled back gasping not just from the lack of air. He wiped at his mouth. “God that was brilliant. I love having your cock in my mouth.”

Riddle’s red eyes darted to the wet spot on Harry’s jeans. “Obviously.”

Harry chuckled. “Clean me up?”

Riddle rolled his eyes as he twitched his wand before tucking himself away. “Better?”

Harry smiled at the man and settled back on the bench. “Yeah. So what have you been up to?”

“Reestablishing myself amongst my followers. Ascertaining where we stand. Planning a prison breakout. The usual.”

“That is so hot,” Harry said. “Have you been torturing them?”

Riddle narrowed his eyes at Harry. “I believe you know I have.” Harry bit guiltily at his bottom lip. “I watched the ritual from Wormtail’s memories trying to ascertain what happened. Why I came back in this form. I should have been as I was when you killed me. Tell me, my pet,” Harry shivered at the name, and Riddle’s finger sliding down his neck, “what were you thinking during your part of the ritual?”

Harry furrowed his brows at Riddle’s words. “Oh. You mean when Wormtail was taking my blood.”

“Yes.”

Harry gave a shrug. “I don’t know. He was chanting some stupid words about my enemy and I just thought that  _ he _ was my only enemy, and when he began to take my blood I was thinking he could take as much as he needed if it meant you weren’t that ugly little thing he placed in the cauldron.” Harry smirked at the other man, his eyes sliding down the nice body. “Looks like it worked.”

“A bit too well,” Riddle said, and Harry looked up to meet red eyes. “A willing contribution had an unexpected side effect.”

“Your youth?” Harry asked.

“Something like that. It is more complicated, but in watching Wormtail’s memory I learned something that will be of value to us.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh?”

“You say you are smarter than Severus believes. That you work to fool Dumbledore. Tell me, do you know what a Horcrux is, my pet?”

Harry gave a shrug. “Course. One of the books I got from Ravenclaw’s vault was all about the creation, care, and destruction of them. It listed the different rituals and side effects. Oh, hey! Is that why you were half-mad when your spell backfired? How many did you make?”

Riddle’s brows rose in surprise. “Five. The ritual ended up calling them back to me, all save two. One had apparently already been destroyed.”

“Oh, damn,” Harry said. “Sorry about that.”

“Hmm,” Riddle replied. “I suppose it is a good thing as if it hadn’t, then I would have come back in my sixteen year old body rather than the nineteen when I created my second Horcrux.”

“What about the second one?” Harry asked, and Riddle reached up to tap a long finger against Harry’s scar. “Me? I’m your Horcrux?” Riddle nodded, and Harry beamed up at the man. “Awesome. Did you know a living Horcrux can’t die unless the original soul piece- Aw, crap!”

“What?” Riddle demanded.

“That’s why Dumbles wants me to kill you. Or maybe he wants you to kill me.” Harry gave another shrug. “Oh well. Now that you know, I doubt you’ll kill me.” Harry gave the other wizard a sly smile. “Not to mention my awesome blow jobs.”

He caught the small twitch of Riddle’s lips. “It also explains why I have caught you sneaking a peak at my meetings.”

“I didn’t mean to. I was asleep.”

Riddle nodded. “I guessed as much. But I also think if we work on it we can deepen the link to be able to communicate telepathically.”

Harry beamed at the man. “Wicked. That way if I come across any information you need to know I can tell you immediately.”

Riddle nodded. “Yes. You will need to practice your meditation and we will work on reaching out to each other. I must go now, but I wish you to spend some time each evening practicing.”

“I got a letter from Dumbles yesterday,” Harry cut in quickly. “He’s dragging me off to somewhere Friday.”

“Most likely the Order's headquarters. I’m sure Dumbledore will explain,” Riddle said at Harry’s curious look. “Keep me informed, pet,” Riddle said as he hooked a thumb under Harry’s chin and lifted his head for a soft kiss before standing and Apparating away. Harry grinned and made his way back to Privet Drive. 

“Harrykins!” 

The second Harry stepped into Grimmauld Place, the identical pair of Weasleys pulled him upstairs and into a darkened room. Light flared as the door closed, and Harry felt strong wards go up. He raised his brows at the twins.

“First of all,” Fred said.

“We would like to give a tremendous thanks for your-”

“Generous-”

“Contribution to our business,” George concluded.

“You’ll have to come by and see the shop sometime. But, for now-”

“We must warn you, oh Dark One.”

“Mother and Dumbles have been working on drawing up a contract for you.”

“A marriage contract,” George clarified.

“To our dear spoiled brat of a sister.”

“She is here getting all primped and readied for dinner.”

“Be careful of her wandering hands,” Fred said, waving his fingers in front of Harry.

“And dark corridors,” George added in a mysterious voice. 

“Lovely,” Harry said. “Anything else I should know about?”

Fred moved to plop down on the bed. “There’s a rumor that the Dementors of Azkaban are growing complacent.”

“We are hoping this means the Dark Lord is gathering his old forces,” George said, falling down beside his brother.

Fred reached over to grab his brother’s arm, looked at it, and threw it down in disgust. “Your skin is so bland, brother mine.”

George let out a weary sigh. “I know. I’m thinking of getting a tattoo.”

Harry chuckled. “What would your mother say if she knew how dark her little twinnies were?”

Fred rolled his eyes. “She barely recognizes us as it is.”

“Apparently we are a disgrace because we won’t go to work for the Ministry.”

“And dare to have independent thought,” Fred added with a gasp.

“Can we help it if muggleborns are only good for bringing new blood into the wizarding world?”

“I mean, look at Granger. Sure she’s book smart, but she has all these…”

“Mugglish ideas. Can you believe she actually thinks Vampires are dangerous and should be monitored but House Elves should go free?”

“It’s disgraceful,” Fred said, shaking his head. “Muggle ideas. No concept of pureblood ideals.”

“We were talking to Flint the other day-”

“Marcus Flint?” Harry interrupted in surprise. Fred reared back in horror.

“Merlin, no. A cousin. Mirabelle.”

“Pretty little thing,” George added wistfully and Fred nodded in agreement.

“And knows her place among the purebloods.”

“If she isn’t taken when we join, we were thinking of asking the Dark Lord for her-”

George cut his words off at the sound of a knock on the door. Fred dismantled the wards as the door pushed open. Sirius stuck his head in before slipping into the room.

“Those wards do you no good against the master of the house, boys. Your mother is looking for you; best not let her hear you talking like that. Out.” Sirius pointed to the door, and the twins scurried out. He turned back to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry in a hug. “Hey, pup.”

“Hello, Sirius. How have you been?”

“Bored out of my mind.” He moved over to the bed and put up his own wards. Harry joined him and settled down.

“Tom came to see me again.” Sirius’s brow went up. “He explained a few things to me.” Harry told his godfather about Riddle’s horcruxes and their subsequent attempt to create a mind link. Sirius nodded.

“It explains why Albus is so intent on controlling you.” Sirius took a deep breath and grabbed Harry’s hand. “Harry, I wish you wouldn’t go back to Hogwarts this year.”

“Sirius, we have this discussion every year. Hogwarts is mine. I have more right to be there than anyone.”

Sirius let out a frustrated breath. “I don’t deny it, Harry. But can’t you wait until the Dark Lord takes it over? I just don’t like Dumbledore having so much access to you. I overheard him and Molly talking about some marriage contract, and Phineas said Dumbledore has been having secretive meetings in his office. Someone named Dolores Umbridge. I don’t like it, pup.”

“What am I supposed to do, Siri? I can’t just disappear. I need more ammunition on Dumbledore.”

Sirius huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “He had me thrown in Azkaban without a trial. He stole you from your birth parents. He’s been using the Potter vaults to pay off the Weasley’s and Granger. He knew about your abuse from those muggles. What  _ more  _ do you need?”

“I don’t know. Just… I’m not ready to leave yet. Let’s just play it by ear. I’ve got Phineas and the other portraits to warn me, and I know the school even better than you do.”

“Fine,” Sirius said, jumping to his feet. “Just… if things get bad; leave. Please. Go to… to the Dark Lord if you have to. Just get away from Dumbledore.”

“I promise,” Harry told his godfather. He had been surprised to learn that his godfather actually  _ had  _ been an unmarked Death Eater, even if he hadn’t been the one to reveal the Potter’s whereabouts. Not that Harry cared. As far as he’d been able to tell, the Potters had been hired to raise him against the Dark Lord. Being the embodiment of Hogwarts herself since his parents were Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and his carrier had been a Hufflepuff-Slytherin, Harry had learned from some of the portraits that when he came of age he would basically be considered wizarding royalty. Wizarding Britain would follow him in whatever he wished to achieve, regardless of who their previous loyalty had been. Which is why Harry had been able to promise Riddle wizarding Britain. 

But Harry didn’t want that kind of power. Initially, he and Sirius had come up with a plan for Harry to seduce Malfoy and use the blond to achieve his ends while Harry stayed in the background. All that changed at the end of his fifth year when Riddle had come back. Harry had spoken at length to Sirius, explaining his attraction to the Dark Lord, and it was Sirius’s idea to replace Malfoy with Riddle. Harry thought it was a great idea. Riddle would be able to get things done once Harry granted him the power over the people. Besides, it was fitting with Riddle being the last heir of Slytherin. Not to mention the amazing cock Harry couldn’t wait to have shoved up his-

“So you’ll do it?” 

Harry nodded. “Fine. The moment I feel threatened I will leave the school,” Harry huffed.

“It’s not like you need the education, Harry. You could probably pass your NEWTs right now.”

“I know,” Harry pouted. “But that’s  _ my _ school.”

Sirius chuckled and ruffled Harry’s hair. “Practice your mind link thing with the Dark Lord so I know you have someone you can call for help if you need it. But first, dinner.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he stood and followed Sirius out of the room. “So this whole Order thing is supposedly to help fight against Riddle?”

“Yes. Supposedly Snape is a spy for ‘our’ side though he doesn’t seem to be bringing Albus much useful information.”

Harry glanced over at his godfather to see the man’s twinkling grey eyes. “Oh?”

“Yes. Snape mentioned I might be seeing my cousin soon, but has yet to say anything to Dumbledore.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, I can neither confirm nor deny that Tom may have told me he was making plans.”

Sirius chuckled and released the muffling charm that had followed them from the bedroom as they entered the kitchen. Harry smiled his way through meeting several people and Ginny’s attempts at flirting. Thankfully he was pulled into a chair between the twins with Ron and Hermione on either side. Unfortunately this meant he had to listen to how much they had “missed” him during the summer and how was he enjoying his summer? Harry mentally rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his food. Later, after being stuffed in a room with Ron, and the redhead was finally snoring away blissfully, Harry practiced meditating and focused on the link to Riddle. 

The next few weeks were much the same. Harry spent most of the time in the library reading through some of the books Sirius had retrieved from the Ravenclaw vault for him or hanging out with his godfather. He avoided the “dull duet” as much as possible as well as the redhead slut. He had no interest in her, even if she were to magically grow a cock. Harry was saving his arse for Tom. Just the thought of that gorgeous appendage had Harry wrapping his hand around his own in the shower. As time to leave grew closer, Harry found himself making progress with the mind link. More than once he had been able to contact Tom for a brief conversation. They visited Diagon Alley for school supplies, and Harry saw the twins’ shop, paid for from his winnings from the Tournament. He was impressed with some of their inventions and attempted to purchase some for himself. Though they refused to let him pay, so he simply took the items. Finally it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

Harry had missed his home. It felt wonderful to step back into the halls of the great castle. He could feel her sentient magic welcoming him, but at the same time he also felt her attempting to warn him about something. He sent out a mental hug to let her know he was on his guard and followed his “friends” to the Gryffindor table. A prickle ran down his spine when the new defense professor was announced, and he listened to her speech. It did not sound good at all.

His concern was justified during their first class. No practical usage of defense at all. The plus side was; they were past their OWLs, but that didn’t help the lower years. It wasn’t that Harry particularly cared whether the lower years passed their OWLs or not, but Hogwarts saw them as her children, ergo they were Harry’s concern. On top of that, it seemed the professor had a personal vendetta against Harry. If he hadn’t known about her “private” meetings with Dumbledore, he would wonder what he had done to raise her ire. As it was, she did everything within her power to drive Harry crazy. Harry spoke to Phineas who passed on a message from Sirius to watch his back, and Riddle did his best to help Harry relax. But talking dirty via a mental link only helped relieve so much stress. Although it did seem to help strengthen their link.

The decision to leave Hogwarts was taken out of Harry’s hands during his first detention with Umbridge. He knew the professor was determined to get him in detention but had avoided any punishments for over a month. He wasn’t even sure what exactly it was that landed him in detention, but, a week before the first Hogsmeade weekend, Harry found himself settling in a desk in her office. He had been quite surprised when she handed him her own quill and even more surprised when the words he had been ordered to write began to etch themselves on his skin. The pink toad seemed to be waiting for Harry to show some sign of weakness so he grit his teeth and wrote on. After she finally released him, Harry made his way to Snape’s office. The potions professor was no happier to see Harry at his office after curfew than he had been to see Harry in his NEWT level class.

“Potter,” the man spat out. “How so very like you to blatantly advertise your disobedience by flaunting your presence at my office door after curfew.”

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed his way into the man’s office. “Stuff it, Snape. That bitch Umbridge made me use a blood quill to write lines.” He shoved his still bleeding hand in Snape’s face causing the man to blanch.

“Potter,” he croaked as he took Harry’s hand and turned it this way and that, “do you have any idea what a blood quill can be used for?”

“Other than using one’s own blood to write lines, no. Have you got any Essence of Dittany or something? I’m not too fond of scars my Lord didn’t grace me with.”

Snape made a face at the reminder of Harry’s relationship with the Dark Lord and turned towards his desk. Harry knew Snape was one of the few people that were aware of Harry’s position as the Dark Lord’s future consort. Oh, nothing had been said explicitly, but Harry knew how his lover thought. Snape returned to Harry and quickly poured several drops of a silvery substance over the bleeding lines. 

“You cannot allow this to happen again,” Snape said as he re-stoppered the vial.

“I didn’t  _ allow  _ it to happen this time,” Harry spat out. “I’ve been trying to fly under the toad’s radar, but she somehow came up with some idiotic reason to give me detention. She’s working with Dumbledore.”

Snape pressed a finger to his temple and let out a sigh. “Yes. I am aware. He acts as if he cannot stand her when among the staff, but Black and Phineas have kept me informed. I will have to inform my Lord about this. He will not be happy.”

“Good,” Harry said, looking his hand over. “I hope he kills the bitch.”

“She is a ministry worker, Potter. The Dark Lord cannot attack so openly.” 

Harry huffed. “Will you go to him tonight?”

“He must be made aware of this. I have orders, Potter, you know this.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “He treats me like a child sometimes. Fine. May I send a note with you?”

Snape motioned towards his desk, and Harry made his way over. He located a blank parchment and snatched up a quill to write out a quick note.

_ Tom, _ _   
_ _ Despite what Snape may tell you, I did not purposely seek detention with the bitch. _ _   
_ _ Yes, she did make me use a blood quill, but I had Snape apply Dittany as soon as _ _   
_ _ I left detention. There is nothing to worry about as I do not intend to receive anymore _ _   
_ _ detentions from her. I would have explained all over the link but since your little spy _ _   
_ _ felt the need to tattle, I decided to let him have his glory. Now, I am very tired and wish _ _   
_ _ to have a nice wank while imagining your cock deep in my throat so I am going to bed. _

_ Good night _ _   
_ _ H _

Harry folded the note up and spelled it so only Riddle could open it before handing it over to Snape. “Thank you, Professor, and good night. Tell my Lord I wish him well.”

Harry left without another word intent on putting his words to practice.

He should have known Riddle wouldn’t leave it. Harry served another detention with Umbridge during the next week and informed Riddle over the link that time. Riddle seemed mildly irritated but requested Harry attempt to not get any more detentions. Hermione started hinting at a study group she wanted Harry to lead and, since he was bored, thought he might play along for a bit. Which is how he found himself in the Hog’s Head during the Hogsmeade weekend before Halloween. Several students had just joined them when the door burst open and a group of wizards in black robes and familiar masks barged in. There was a mad dash for the back door among screaming and flying spells. Hermione pulled Harry out into the back alley and they made their way towards Hogwarts. Harry wondered why Riddle hadn’t warned him about the attack, and he secretly hoped the man was here. Harry was lost in daydreams of Riddle pulling Harry behind a shop and ravishing him while the battle raged out in the open streets of Hogsmeade, Harry’s screams of pleasure drowned out by screams of pain and flying curses, when Hermione suddenly pulled him to a stop. Harry looked up to see three robed figures standing in their way, Hermione brandishing her wand.

“Dumbledore is already on his way,” she warned the Death Eaters. She glanced over at Harry, and he remembered to raise his wand as if preparing to fight.

“Move out of the way, little girl,” an unfamiliar voice warned, “and we won’t hurt you.”

“Leave me the little mudblood,” a woman hissed.

“No, Bella,” a man said sternly. Bella? Had Riddle already attacked Azkaban? There hadn’t been anything in the Prophet about it. Well, good. That was one less thing his lover had to worry about. Harry really hoped that meant Riddle would be able to spend more time mentally entertaining Harry. “Our orders were to keep killing to a minimum. We only came for Potter.”

“You can’t have him,” Hermione screamed, and Harry wondered if she were trying to bring attention to them. Perhaps leading someone to them. Most likely.

“Move,” the second man ordered her.

“Make me,” Hermione sneered.

“Gladly,” the man intoned, and, with a flick of his wand, Hermione went flying into a thicket on the other side of the road. The second man stepped forward and grabbed Harry’s wrist. Harry turned from where he was watching Hermione struggle to sit up, but before he could aim his wand he felt the pull of Apparition.

The moment they landed, Harry jerked away from the other wizard. “Unhand me, you ingrate!”

“Why, Harry, I thought you’d be pleased to see me, my pet.”

Harry turned at the unexpected voice and didn’t even care the man was wearing his Voldemort guise. He raced across the sunlit foyer and threw his arms around Riddle’s neck, pressing their mouths together. Riddle’s arms tightened around Harry’s waist, a hand sliding down to cup Harry’s arse. Harry moaned and wriggled closer to his lover, his cock brushing against a firm thigh. The sound of several pops of Apparition pulled Harry’s attention from the kiss, and he leaned back to smile at Riddle.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, my Lord, but why all the drama? You could have just had Snape secret me out.”

Riddle stepped back and snatched up Harry’s hand forcing it into Harry’s view. “Because of this. If I’d had to hear about one more instance of that bitch harming what is mine I would have killed her. This way, I got you out of that school and no one will question where you are. Besides, Dumbledore has gone too far in hiring her. I need you here by my side so that we may begin to move.” Riddle turned and began to walk down the corridor. Harry followed him as did the line of Death Eaters. “As you may have surmised, the retrieval of my followers has gone well. Already, I have begun to amass others. Your godfather was kind enough to introduce me to those twins you favor.”

“Did he?” Harry asked eagerly. “Have you marked them, yet?”

“No. I have several recruits that must pass my tests before I will mark them. Sirius’s elf should have gathered your things during the attack, and they should be in my room by now.”

“Your room?” Harry asked excitedly. “Does that mean I get to share your bed, my Lord?”

Riddle stopped and turned to face Harry, a dark look in his eyes as he sent a message along their mental link. “ **Yes. And I will finally fulfill all those promises I made to you, my pet.** ”

Harry was quite certain by Riddle’s lipless smirk that he knew how aroused Harry was. Riddle turned to the people gathered behind them, and Harry looked to see they had all removed their masks. He didn’t recognize a single one of them, although one witch with wild black curls had the same eye color as Sirius. 

“Well done, my followers. I am pleased to see your time in Azkaban has not dimmed your skills or enthusiasm. It will be known that Lord Voldemort is back, and that he now has the Great Harry Potter.”

“ **I hate that title** ,” Harry pouted, but Riddle only sent a mental chuckle.

“As I mentioned before, Potter is not to be touched. He is  _ mine _ .” A thrill raced through Harry at the pronouncement. “I will call a full meeting of the Death Eaters in a few days after we have given the old fool time to stew. Until then, relax and enjoy your freedom. Now, I must take my… prisoner and slowly torture him until he is ready to give up all his secrets.”

Harry ignored the few looks of horror that crossed some of the faces. They had no clue what their Lord truly looked like. But that was perfectly fine with Harry. Riddle grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him down the corridor.

“Oh, please, Mr. Voldemort sir,” Harry whimpered teasingly, “please don’t hurt me. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

Riddle let out a snort. “I thought you were a Gryffidor, Potter.”

“Oh yeah.” Harry put a defiant look on his face. “I don’t care how much you torture me, you brilliant sex god, I’ll never tell you a thing,” he hollered. “You can tie me up and do all sorts of things to my body but I’ll never give in. All sorts of dirty, nasty… unspeakable… incredible things,” Harry moaned as Riddle pulled him into a room and slammed the door.

Harry looked around at the richly decorated room and made his way over to the emerald green bed. He let out a low whistle. “Nice little torture chamber you have here, my Lord.” He ran a hand over the silk duvet. “I’m afraid I’ll never last with such delightful torture devices at your disposal.”

Harry turned to smirk at Riddle and was glad to see he had dropped his glamours. Riddle was smirking at him, his red eyes traveling over Harry’s body. “The only  _ device _ I need is my cock. And perhaps some handcuffs.”

Harry let his shiver run visibly down his body. “Oh, you tease. Can I suck you off now?”

Riddle laughed. “Why is that nearly always the first thing you ask when I see you?”

Harry licked his lips. “Because you have an incredible cock, and I love the way it feels in my mouth.”

Riddle made a small humming noise. “Not this time, pet.” His red eyes dragged down Harry’s body. “No. I think perhaps it’s time Lord Voldemort took what he really wanted. You are, after all, my prisoner.”

Harry’s breathing became heavy as he pressed back against the bed. “You know, my Lord, there’s a rumor that Death Eaters are not very nice to their prisoners.”

“Oh?” Riddle asked as he stepped up to Harry.

“Yes,” Harry licked his lips again. “I’ve heard they often rape their victims. Tie them up and fuck them til they scream for mercy.” Harry kicked his trainers off and began to unbutton his jeans. “I would so very much hate it if something like that were to happen to me.”

“Would you?” Riddle said, his voice low and husky.

“Oh, yes,” Harry said breathlessly as he yanked his shirt over his hand and tossed it aside. “It’s such a horrid thing to do. Forcing oneself on an unwilling victim.” Harry kicked his jeans and pants off and slid back on the bed. He gasped out as ropes snaked around his wrists and ankles and yanked him back on the bed. His eyes followed Riddle as the man moved around the bed, shedding his clothes as he moved. Harry’s eyes went wide at the sight of the large purpled cock moving closer to him. He looked up when Riddle spoke.

“Yes. I can see how such rumors could be horrid. I can’t imagine anyone would want to be a prisoner when faced with such awful people.” Riddle ran a finger down Harry’s chest, stopping just above Harry’s belly button. “But the thing about being a prisoner is; you don’t really get a say in what your punishment will be. Or how you will be treated. But don’t worry, Mr. Potter,” Riddle climbed on the bed, sliding between Harry’s outstretched legs and leaning over until his cock brushed against Harry’s. Harry let out a moan. “I promise not to hurt you too much,” Riddle said, his breath hot on Harry’s lips.

“Oh, please do,” Harry moaned, lifting his head to capture the soft lips. He may have initiated the kiss, but Harry didn’t dare to even attempt to maintain control. He allowed Riddle to press his tongue into his mouth and ravage him. Fuck, how he’d missed this. Missed his lover, who would soon be everything the word implied. Riddle moved his mouth to nip and tease at Harry’s nipples knowing how sensitive they were from their mental play. Harry arched and cried out as Riddle nipped and sucked on him. He tried to spread his legs further when he felt something slick press against his hole. Yes! Riddle was relentless in his teasing both with his fingers and his mouth. By the time Riddle had two fingers in Harry the younger wizard was pleading and moaning. Harry screamed when Riddle pressed against something deep inside him that set his whole body on fire.

Finally Riddle moved to enter Harry. Harry moaned as Riddle’s thick cock pressed against his tight hole and began to push in. Riddle’s breath was hot against Harry’s neck as he spoke. “That’s it, pet. You’re doing good, darling. So tight for me.”

Harry clutched at the ropes binding his wrists as he was filled. Riddle paused once he was fully inside Harry, and Harry took a moment to get used to the feeling. The slight pain of his entry soon faded leaving Harry wanting more. Harry lifted his hips slightly. “Please, my Lord. More. I need you.”

“Yes, pet,” Riddle agreed and began to move. Harry cried out at the exquisite feeling of Riddle’s cock moving deep inside him.

“Oh, my Lord. Yes. Oh, you feel so good inside me, my Lord.”

Riddle placed a kiss to the side of Harry’s neck. “You feel good as well, my pet. So tight and hot. All mine.”

“Yes.”

“Do you like being mine, pet?” Riddle asked as he thrust into Harry.

“Yes, my Lord. Yes.”

Riddle pulled back, and Harry’s hands tugged on the ropes tighter in anticipation. He stared up into dark crimson eyes as Riddle moved, pounding into Harry harder and faster. Harry moaned and his eyes fluttered but he couldn’t seem to close them, to not see those crimson pools of passion as their owner took him higher and higher on their quest for ecstasy. 

“Tom. Tom,” Harry cried as his prostate was pounded.

“Yes, pet. Yes,” Riddle growled. “Mine.”

Harry was so close, and Riddle seemed to know it as he increased his thrusts. Harry clutched the ropes and arched, his eyes finally falling closed as his orgasm swept over his body. “Yes, My Lord. Yes, Master. YES!”

Riddle gave a feral growl of possession, and Harry felt his insides being coated with warm ejaculate, and he whimpered as Riddle shoved his cock in further. Riddle’s body slumped and his head dropped though he kept his weight off Harry while they recovered. Riddle eventually moved his head to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips before pulling out and rearranging them so Harry was tucked against his master, the ropes fading away. He hummed in delight when Riddle placed a possessive hand on Harry’s stomach and ordered him to “rest.” A blanket settled over them and Riddle slid a leg between Harry’s, claiming the younger wizard’s body. A soft kiss was pressed against Harry’s temple.

“You did excellent, my pet. Now rest.”

Harry nodded and allowed the comforting warmth of his master to lull him to sleep.

Harry rolled over and slid his hand across the cooled sheet. A frown pulled at his lips, and he blinked himself awake. He was surprised to see the empty bed as he had woken with Tom still beside him for the last week. Harry pushed himself up, the sheet sliding down his naked body, and slipped from the bed. He made his way to the en suite and saw to his morning routine; teeth, toilet, and shower. Harry learned quickly Tom was practically obsessed with cleanliness so he did his best to make sure he was clean and picked up after himself. Tom always praised him for his thoughtfulness which made Harry blush with pride. Harry finished his shower and made his way to the large walk-in closet attached to the en suite. He wasn’t surprised to see an outfit already laid out for him. Tom liked to pick out Harry’s clothes, and Harry liked that he didn’t have to make the decision. The day after Harry had been “abducted” Tom had ordered an entirely new wardrobe for Harry, so Harry now had several new beautiful robes to choose from. When he had made the comment that he’d never be able to decide what to wear Tom had simply kissed his temple and told Harry the decision wasn’t his anyway. Harry had thanked his Lord appropriately. 

Harry pulled on the black silk pants and stepped into the emerald green day robe. Tom liked to see Harry in green so the majority of his robes had at least green accents. By now Harry knew the way to the breakfast room and promptly made his way there. He paid very little attention to the others gathered around the table and made his way to the empty chair beside Tom’s. A plate was already filled and waiting for him, but Harry stopped beside Tom’s chair and leaned over to press a kiss to the soft lips that greeted him. Tom didn’t wear his Voldemort guise around the house, and his followers were used to seeing the younger looking Dark Lord by now.

“Sit,” Tom said, and Harry obeyed.

“You were gone this morning,” Harry said as he picked up his fork and began to eat.

“I apologize, pet. I received a missive earlier this morning that demanded my attention.”

Harry glanced at his Lord with concern. “Everything okay?”

Tom smiled gently at Harry. “It is now. Apparently Dumbledore has ordered a search of all my known properties for you. I had to send out some of our followers to retrieve some Dark artefacts before they were discovered.”

It still gave Harry a small thrill when Tom referred to the Death Eaters as  _ their  _ followers. “Everything safe now?”

“Of course. Don’t forget, we will be having a full meeting tonight to reacquaint our followers with the recently freed.” Tom nodded to the others gathered around the table, and Harry nodded.

“Will I get a mask?” he asked eagerly.

Tom smiled and ran a finger down Harry’s cheek. “Of course, my pet. Now, did you want a throne or a pillow to sit on?”

Harry’s breath caught. He couldn’t believe Tom was giving him a choice. He had been sure Tom would expect him to sit on a throne to show Harry’s power over the others. Tom’s lips curved in a wicked smile.

“Of course, my pet. I should have known you would want to show your true place. Fine. I will conjure you the most exquisite pillow any pet could ever dream of.” Harry bit at his lip and dipped his head as he felt the flush fill his cheeks. Tom’s chuckle and warm finger on Harry’s cheek brought his head up. “My adorable pet. So delightful in your submission.” Tom fell silent and licked his lips. “ **Such a more beautiful submissive I could not ask for. All that power you wield… all mine.** ”

Harry bit back a whimper at the telepathic words and turned his attention back to his breakfast, Tom’s rich laughter echoing in his head. After breakfast, they made their way to Tom’s office where Harry settled on the couch to read one of the many Ravenclaw books he had brought with him. He loved having the time to read through the myriad of tomes without having to worry about schoolwork or appeasing his “friends” with “quality” time. They stayed in the library until lunch time; Tom working on his thing while occasionally receiving visitors and Harry reading. Harry paid no attention to the people coming and going; if it was of any concern to Harry Tom would let him know or inform him later. Harry enjoyed just being able to relax and not have to stay on constant guard. After lunch, where Harry and Tom discussed some of the things Harry had been reading, they made their way to the training room. Tom had demanded Harry practice dueling; even if he had no interest in participating in the war, Tom wanted Harry to be able to defend himself.

They ate dinner in their rooms followed by a shower where Tom speared Harry open with his tongue before thoroughly fucking him against the shower wall. Once clean, Tom dressed Harry in gorgeous black robes with silver trim and handed Harry an emerald green mask with the eye holes outlined in diamonds and silver. Harry sat on the bed cradling his precious mask while Tom donned his own elegant black robes and Voldemort guise. Tom stepped over to Harry and held a hand out, pulling Harry to his feet when he placed his hand in Tom’s. Tom pulled Harry forward and pressed a dominating kiss to Harry’s lips before taking the mask from Harry’s hand and affixing it to Harry’s face.

“Come, my pet.”

Harry allowed Tom to lead him out and down the corridor. He didn’t pay any attention to where Tom was leading him, his eyes taking in the sight of the magnificent wizard beside him. He was already growing hard at the thought of watching Tom wield his power. He had seen a few examples in the week he’d been here; Death Eaters bowing when they reported, a few instances of a follower angering Tom resulting in  _ Crucios _ . Every situation left Harry hard and aching, ready to suck Tom dry. He loved watching his Lord rule over people and exert his power.

They reached a large room Harry recognized as the ballroom, though all the windows had been blacked out. A large, throne-like chair had been placed on the dais and a giant silver pillow with green tassels sat beside it. Harry grinned and raced across the room to admire the pillow. He knelt down and ran his fingers over the silvery fabric and through the strings of the tassels.

“Do you like it, pet?”

Harry stood and spun around to wrap Tom in a hug. “It is wonderful, my Lord.” Conscious of the wandering Death Eaters Harry spoke the next part mentally. “ **It will be perfect for when I am on my knees sucking you off while you sit on your throne.** ”

Tom gave a small moan and tightened his arms around Harry’s waist. “Later, my salacious minx,” he whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Harry?”

Harry pulled back and spun around, wand at the ready. He lowered his wand in surprise at the sight of a black-robed Sirius heading his way. He tore from Tom’s arms and raced across the room to fling himself in his godfather’s arms. “Siri. What are you doing here? How did you get away from Dumbles? How are you doing?”

Sirius chuckled as he pulled back. “You sound like you are doing amazing, Harry. I can’t remember when I’ve heard you sound so happy.”

“It’s Tom,” Harry said, grabbing Sirius’s hand and pulling him forward. “He takes care of me, and let’s me read all day long. He even got me a whole new wardrobe. And I get a pillow to sit on. He’s amazing, Siri.” Harry leaned in and lowered his voice. “I think I’m falling in love.”

Sirius gave Harry a fierce look. “He makes you happy?”

Harry nodded. “Very much, Sirius.”

Sirius gave a nod. “Then I am happy for you, pup.” Sirius pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple and pulled back. “Now, as to how I came to be here. I asked our Lord if I might arrive a bit early to see you, and he agreed. And as for Dumbledore; as soon as you were ‘abducted’ I demanded to be allowed to search for you. He thinks I am following a lead.” They reached Tom and Sirius pulled away from Harry to drop to his knees and kiss the hem of Tom’s robe. Harry’s cock twitched. “My Lord, thank you for allowing me a few moments with Harry. And thank you for removing him from that situation and taking care of him. I cannot tell you how it eases my heart to see him so happy.”

“I protect what is mine, Sirius. Rise and take your place. It is time.”

Sirius rose as commanded and moved back among the forming group. Tom turned to lead Harry over to the pillow and helped Harry to settle before sitting in the “throne.” Harry tucked his legs beneath him and leaned against the chair, one hand resting on Tom’s knee. A minion scurried forward, sleeve pulled back to reveal the Dark Mark. A sudden surge of jealousy rushed through Harry. Why did these peons get  _ his  _ Lord’s mark and yet he had nothing to show that he belonged to Tom even more than these imbeciles? Tom lowered his wand before it reached the Mark and turned to face Harry. The desire in the red eyes let Harry know Tom had caught his thoughts. He tried to turn away in embarrassment, but Tom’s strong fingers forced his eyes to meet Tom’s.

“ **You wish for me to mark you?** ” Harry darted his eyes away. “ **Look at me, pet. Answer my question.** ”

“ **I want to be yours.** ”

“ **You are mine, pet. But I know what you meant.** ” A long, thin finger slid over Harry’s cheek. “ **I will give you your own mark, my pet. Soon.** ”

A shiver raced down Harry’s spine and he nodded. “Yes, my Lord.”

Tom gave a lipless smile and turned his attention back to the minion, this time his wand connected with the Mark. The minion stepped back and a moment later the room began to fill with black-robed figures. Harry watched in awe as wizard after wizard appeared. There were so many. And  _ his _ Lord controlled them all. Harry had to close his eyes to contain his lust. After about five minutes the popping of Apparition stopped, and Harry took in the small crowd. Finally, Tom stood and moved forward a step, all eyes on him.

“I have called you here tonight to inform you of my accomplishments over the last month. First of all I was able to free my followers who were imprisoned; they now stand among you, their loyalty unquestionable. Secondly, many of you are probably already aware that we were able to snatch Dumbledore’s greatest weapon right out from under his nose.” Harry rolled his eyes behind his mask at Tom’s words. “Which leads me to  _ my _ greatest treasure.” Tom turned and held his hand out causing Harry to blush brightly beneath his mask. He placed his hand in Tom’s and allowed his lover to pull him to his feet. Tom led Harry forward as if presenting a queen. “My consort.” Harry’s breath caught. “You will refer to him as ‘Amedemort’ and his wishes are equal to mine.” Harry translated the Latin in his head. Soul of Death. Very fitting since he housed a portion of his Lord’s soul. ”Do not mistake his submission to me as weakness,” Tom warned. “He is more powerful than many of you combined. That is the only warning you will get. If you choose to challenge him you do so at your own risk.” Tom turned softened red eyes on Harry. “Return to your cushion, pet. I have business to conduct.”

Harry bowed his head. “Yes, my Lord.” He turned and lowered himself on the cushion, leaning against the throne to watch his lover conduct his business. Harry let his eyes roam over the unmasked gatherers as Tom interrogated someone from the Ministry. He caught some people looking at him curiously, some with a sneer of disgust on their faces, and even a few with envy. As usual, Bella’s grey eyes glared coldly at Harry. He was waiting for the day she finally snapped and came after him. 

“Unacceptable,” Tom bellowed, and Harry turned his attention as his lover called out “crucio.” Harry’s breath caught at the powerful magic that left his lover’s wand. The ministry worker’s screams were drowned out in Harry’s ears by his own panting breaths and rushing blood. Tom finally released the curse and ordered the man back. “Lucius! You had better have something better to report.”

The blond man stepped forward and bent to kiss the hem of Tom’s robe causing Harry’s cock to twitch. “My Lord. Fudge is in a quandary. He does not wish to admit Dumbledore was right nor does he wish to be seen as a fool. He has begun to spread rumors that the kidnappers were merely another attempt to strike fear in the public- like at the World Cup. He does nothing to prepare for your return; does not protect his position. The grooming of your chosen replacement has been going well. The man does not realize he is a mere puppet any more than Fudge does. Our only setback has been obtaining the vacant seats on the Wizengamot. I have been unable to determine who holds the Founders’ seats.”

Harry jerked his head to look at Tom and saw a malicious smile on the man’s face. “Then try harder,” Tom spat out a moment before he hit Malfoy with a Crucio. Harry bit back a moan as he watched the man writhe on the floor. Tom finally released the man and sent him back with a word.

“ **I swear, my Lord,** ” Harry could hear his aroused panting even in his mental voice, “ **if you make Snape kiss your robes right now, I will come.** ”

Tom turned his head slightly, sending a smirk at Harry. “Severus,” he intoned slowly. Harry’s breath came faster as Snape moved forward. The moment the potion master’s knees hit the floor and his lips met Tom’s robe, Harry came. Harry closed his eyes to get his body back under control and only opened them again when he felt the tingle of Tom’s cleaning spell. He looked over to where the professor was speaking.

“...Dumbledore. I asked if I should seek you out but he denied me. I do not understand why he did not wish to send me right away. It is as if he was hoping you will kill Potter.” Dark eyes darted to where Harry sat then back to Tom. “He only puts up the pretense of looking for Potter, my Lord. Though he does seem to be looking for something else. He has spent an inordinate amount of time delving into your past.” Harry glanced over at Tom.

“Good. Keep him on that track. He is looking for something that no longer exists. It will buy us time. Amademort!” Tom turned swiftly on Harry causing the younger man to jerk in surprise.

“Master!” Harry blushed behind his mask. He only called Tom ‘Master’ when he was sexually sated. To be addressed so quickly while in a partial sub-space had thrown him. “Er, yes, my Lord?”

“ **I apologize, my pet. I did not mean to catch you off guard.** ” Harry gave a small dip of his head to show his understanding. “I have chosen Severus to take over as Headmaster once the fool is gone. Is this acceptable?”

Harry turned to study the man who looked at him with a blank mask. Harry’s eyes darted around the room. He could tell most of the Death Eaters were surprised as Tom’s deference to him. Harry knew Snape was a horrid, biased teacher, but he also knew Snape could be fair and just as long as his Snakes were treated fairly. With a Slytherin Headmaster, Harry didn’t doubt the Snake house would finally get the respect they deserve. Harry gave a nod.

“He will do.”

Tom gave a nod and turned back to Snape. “You will commence a correspondence with my Amedemort about the future curriculum of Hogwarts and preferable pre-education requirements.”

Harry saw Snape’s jaw clench before he answered. “Yes, My Lord.”

The rest of the meeting went by with minimal reports and only a few more Crucios. Harry found himself slowly drifting in and out of his sub-space only to come to at the feel of long fingers sliding through his hair. He turned his hazy gaze to see Tom in his normal form. Harry blinked and looked around the room, noticing it was practically empty save a few members of the inner circle. Harry looked back at Tom.

“Did I miss something?”

Tom gave him an indulgent smile and patted his head. “No, my pet. I simply did not wish to disturb you again. Are you ready to retire, darling?” Harry nodded and watched as Tom stood. The older wizard held out a hand and helped Harry to his feet. They made their way to their room and Tom laid a naked Harry back on the bed and covered his body with his own. Harry was certain he must have come at some point, but he was so enraptured in Tom’s own pleasure he didn’t register it. Though he did hear Tom’s soft words as his lover rearranged Harry’s sated body and ordered him to sleep.

Harry flipped through the journal sitting on his desk and made another notation on the parchment filled with random words. Yule was just around the corner, and Harry knew Tom wanted to have the Ministry under his control within a few months and Hogwarts by the end of the year. Harry had received only a single missive from Snape since their meeting, but Harry let it slide since the man had considerably less free time than Harry did. So Harry had taken it upon himself to delve into the vaults of his forefathers for information on the school. So far he had read through Godric’s notes on the founding of the school and Salazar’s own meticulous writings. Currently he was looking through Rowena’s mounds of journals trying to decipher what, if any, subjects were safe to teach the current generation of witches and wizards. He had planned on making a list and sending it to Snape to get the man’s opinion on. 

Harry looked up as the study door opened to reveal Tom in dark trousers and a green shirt. Harry couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over his lover’s body. The door closed behind Tom, pulling Harry’s attention to the crimson eyes.

“Why is it,” Tom said, moving towards the corner of the study that housed Harry’s smaller desk, “that I am constantly discovering new things about you? You have been keeping secrets from me, pet.”

Harry stood and moved around the desk. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he eyed his lover. “I told you about my habit of keeping secrets, Tom.” Harry stopped in front of the man and let his fingers slide over the firm stomach as he pushed himself up to press a kiss to soft lips. “So which of my secrets have you discovered now?”

“ _ You speak Parseltongue _ ,” Tom hissed, causing Harry to bite his lips with a little groan.

“ _ I thought you already knew that _ ,” Harry replied, He slid his hand down to cup Tom’s growing erection. “ _ Shall I make it up to you, Master? _ ” Harry grinned when he felt Tom’s cock twitch at the word ‘Master’ hissed in the snake language. Harry pouted when Tom grabbed his wrist and pulled Harry’s hand away.

“Later, my pet. And make no mistake that you will be speaking to me in such a way again.” Tom lowered his head and Harry’s hand was placed back against the hardened cock. “ _ The things your tongue does to me only grow with each passing day, my pet.” _ Harry’s moan of arousal turned to a groan of frustration when Tom pulled away. Harry watched his lover move over to his larger desk and sit behind it. “Now, tell me. Have you and Severus discussed any on the school?”

“A bit,” Harry said, moving back behind his own desk. “I’ve mainly been going over the notes from the founders to see what curriculum they had. I also wanted to see what classes were offered before Dumbledore became headmaster. It’s obvious somewhere along the way many classes were cut for some reason. Did you know Hogwarts used to offer a class on sex magic.”

“We are not adding sex magic to the curriculum for a bunch of teenagers,” Tom said horrified, causing Harry to chuckle.

“Obviously. No, this was back when Hogwarts had continuing education courses, like a wizarding college. They had sex magic, ritual classes, Necromancy,” Harry said, reading off the list of things he had jotted down. “And did you know that Hogsmeade used to have a day school for primary education? Also, Hogwarts used to be a year round school for students who couldn’t return home for some reason or other. It’s almost like we’ve progressed backwards from the Founders’ intentions.” Harry let out a huff of frustration. “I can’t wait to get the school back under my control. It needs so much work, Tom. It’s no wonder Wizards today are so weak.”

Harry looked up to see a worried look on Tom’s face. The man turned slightly in his chair. “Come here.” Harry didn’t hesitate to obey the command and moved from his desk to the other side of Tom’s. When he got there he noticed a pillow by Tom’s feet. “Kneel.” Harry obeyed, dropping to his knees. A finger under his chin had green eyes meeting red. “I am sorry, pet. I did not realize you were stressing so much over the school.” Harry’s eyes fluttered as long fingers stroked through his hair. “You are not to think about it again today. We have time to implement new courses. It does not all have to be done before the next school year. Now, you will sit here by me and not think on it at all. Do you understand me?” 

Harry nodded as his mind began to fuzz over at Tom’s command. He loved it when Tom took control. “Yes, Master.”

“Good.” A soft kiss was placed on his forehead. “Don’t you worry about anything for the rest of the day, darling. Let me handle it.”

“Yes, Master,” Harry said as he laid his head on Tom’s knee and allowed his mind to drift as fingers ran soothingly through his hair. Harry had no idea how long he sat there before his head was maneuvered and he felt Tom's insistent cock pressing at his lips. Harry opened and accepted his treat. He played his tongue over the leaking tip and sucked gently, mouthing at the hard penis like a baby with a pacifier. 

The fingers in Harry's hair became more persistent so Harry increased his sucking. Finally coming fully out of his sub space to tend to his dom, Harry shifted onto his knees and slid his hands over hard thighs for better leverage.

" _ There you are, my pet _ ," Tom hissed. Harry moaned deep in his throat. " _ That's it. You've just enough time for a little taste before dinner _ ."

It was a lie, they both knew it. Tom was the fucking Dark Lord. If he wanted dinner held for another hour so he could pound Harry into the desk it would happen. But it was Tom's way of teasing Harry. Of letting Harry know he would have to sit through dinner with a hard on. It was so fucking erotic. Harry sucked Tom harder, hoping the man would play with him throughout dinner and keep him hard and ready.

Tom grasped Harry's hair and thrust up, emptying himself down Harry's throat. Harry pulled back, panting and obviously aroused. "Should I wear a plug, master?"

Tom smirked down at Harry. "Oh, no, pet. I want your arse tight when I finally fuck you. The only preparation you'll get is lube." Harry closed his eyes to keep from being disobedient and fought to calm himself. "Our guests are waiting on dinner, pet. Let us join them."

Tom stood and helped Harry to his feet before leading them to the dining room. The others were indeed already there, and Bellatrix glared at Harry as he was seated next to Tom's chair. Dinner was served as soon as Tom sat and Harry focused on his meal knowing once Tom started playing with him Harry wouldn't be able to eat much. He carried on a polite conversation with Rabastan about his plans for the school and asked Tom's opinion through their mental link when Rabastan offered to help Harry organize his research.

Harry assumed he had eaten enough to satisfy his Lord about his health when he felt a soft stroke of magic on his half hard cock. Harry's breath caught but he showed no other outward signs of his arousal. He knew if he made it through dessert he would most likely get a special treat. He hoped Tom let Harry ride him. Harry gripped his wine glass and forced a sip between his lips as a phantom mouth wrapped around his cock. Oh, Merlin. Tom was being vicious tonight. Harry was certain his face was red by the time his ghostly blow job ended. Harry downed the cool wine trying to get his boiling blood under control. 

Harry let out a breath of relief when dessert was delivered. He dipped his fork into the chocolate pudding, the shaking of his hands barely visible as he took his first bite. His fork clattered to his plate as a ghostly tongue slid inside his clenching hole.

"Amede-"

Harry Disapparated from the table and fell to his knees when he reached their room. The spell ended and Harry stripped, knowing he had lost. He quickly folded his clothes and placed them on the chair before moving on to the bed. He positioned himself with his knees tucked under his belly and made sure his head was comfortable on a pillow before reaching up to grasp the headboard. As soon as his fingers touched the headboard, ropes snaked out to wrap around his wrists. Harry sighed and wriggled into a comfortable position. He'd barely settled before the spell hit again. Harry moaned as his arse was assaulted by Tom's spell. His master was a genius.

Harry had no idea how long he waited for Tom. He only knew the spell hit just often enough for Harry to stay alert. He whimpered when he heard the door open and close. He waited patiently as Tom disappeared into the bathroom. A moment after Harry heard the shower start he was hit by another spell. He cried out loudly, knowing Tom liked to hear him. He endured the spell three more times before the end of the bed dipped and Harry felt his lover's familiar touch as Tom gripped Harry's hips.

" _ How do you like my new spell, pet _ ?" Tom hissed, and Harry moaned.

" _ You are a genius, master, _ " Harry replied. " _ You play my body with such exquisite skill. Please, master. Fill me. _ "

" _ Mmm. I do so love it when you're a pliant little pet. _ "

Harry moaned as Tom pushed into him. He was so sensitive from the spell, Tom seemed twice his actual size.

"Interesting, my pet. Perhaps we should find a spell for that."

Harry moaned at his teasing master but couldn't think of a reply as Tom filled him. Harry relaxed into the steady rhythm of Tom's fucking knowing his master would see to Harry's need when it was his turn. For now, Harry rejoiced in the knowledge that he was giving his Lord something no one else could. Yes, Tom could have anyone he wanted, but he had chosen Harry and Harry knew Tom wanted no other. Tom loved taking care of Harry and Harry loved seeing to his Lord's needs.

Tom hissed in pleasure as he filled Harry with his come. Pleasure filled Harry as Tom moaned in satisfaction. Once Tom caught his breath, he slid from Harry and rolled them over on their sides. Harry felt Tom's hand slide around Harry's cock and a kiss was pressed to Harry's shoulder as Tom stroked him.

"You did so good tonight, pet. I so enjoyed seeing you lose control over my new spell," Tom spoke against Harry's ear as he stroked Harry's leaking cock. "I am proud of you, my pet. Why don't you come for me, darling? Come, my pet."

Harry gasped as his orgasm caused his entire body to jerk and come shot from his cock. His body continued to spasm as Tom stroked every last seed from Harry's loins.

"Beautiful, my pet," Tom said softly.

Harry was sure he felt a cleaning spell and blanket land on him. His arms were lowered to rest in front of him, though his wrists remained bound. The only thing that truly registered though, was Tom's reassuring presence behind Harry as he drifted off.

Harry wriggled eagerly on his pillow. Tonight was the winter solstice, which meant new followers would be inducted. He knew the twins had been set a task and both had passed with flying colors. After tonight they would be official Death Eaters, and Harry was eager to have his friends around again.

Harry felt a soothing hand on his head and turned to look up at his Lord. Tom smiled indulgently at him. "A bit eager, my pet? I thought we settled your nerves earlier."

Harry blushed and glanced around. It wasn't often these days Tom spoke to him in English. Tom only chuckled. There was a knock on the door and Harry slipped his mask on as Tom's visage melted into Voldemort. The door opened with a wave of Tom's hand and a masked Death Eater stepped in followed by another figure wearing a hooded robe. The two made their way to Tom's chair, and the Death Eater knelt down to kiss Tom's robe. Harry saw white blond hair peek out from the dark hood and he gave a jerk of his head.

" **Malfoy! You're inducting Draco Malfoy? He's not even seventeen."**

**"Trust me, pet"** Tom reassured him. " **I need the boy for my plan."**

**"You could have at least warned me,"** Harry pouted.

"Rise, faithful one and state your business."

Lucius rose to his feet and stepped to the side. "I present one who wishes to follow your lead and swear his loyalty. My son, Draco."

Lucius indicated the Slytherin and Draco pushed his hood back to reveal his smug face. Harry smirked behind his mask as Draco knelt before Tom with a mumbled "My Lord."

Harry waited patiently as Tom asked Draco if he wanted to join the Death Eaters, swear his loyalty to Voldemort, blah blah blah. Harry was too busy imagining what he would do if it was him on his knees in front of Tom. He wondered if the new recruits would vomit if he sucked Tom off while the man had his Voldemort face on. He could just slide between Tom's knees during a meeting and-

Harry's daydream was cut off by a hiss of pain and he looked over to see Tom's wand searing into Draco's pale skin. Draco's silvery eyes were watering, but he bit back any other cry of distress. 

Tom pulled his wand from the newly formed tattoo. "Lucius, take our new recruit to the anteroom. He may join in tonight's meeting."

As soon as the Malfoys turned to leave, Harry's head was yanked back by his hair. "You're a wicked little pet," Tom hissed before sliding a tongue up Harry's neck.

"Sorry, my Lord," Harry gasped out. "I was bored."

"You are not the least bit sorry, brat. If you persist in such boredom again, please remember I have a special spell for naughty pets."

Harry moaned at the "threat" and nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

Tom let him go with a chuckle just as another knock sounded at the door. Harry composed himself and bit back a smile at the next Death Eater to enter. He could tell by the man's walk it was Sirius. Which meant the two robed figures following him must be the twins. Harry nearly clapped in glee as the twins vowed their loyalty and took the Dark Mark more stoically than Draco had.

Tom stepped back from George and motioned towards Harry. "It is not often my Amedmort deigns to personally welcome our followers. Consider yourselves honored he has singled you out."

Tom moved to help Harry to his feet before sitting down. Harry pulled his mask off as he stepped forward, all three men beaming at him. The twins eagerly wrapped Harry in a hug then began to show off their marks as if Harry hadn't just watched Tom apply them. Sirius greeted Harry as well before the three left to join the others in the anteroom.

Harry plopped himself down in Tom's lap and threw his arms around the man's neck. "I love you," he said as he pressed his lips to Voldemort's parched lips. 

Tom held Harry tightly for a moment before pulling back. "Why must you insist on emotional declarations during such serious times, my love?" Harry chuckled and buried his face in Tom's neck. Tom allowed the indulgence for a moment before patting Harry on the back. "I do love you as well, Harry. But I have several more inductees to see too, and I've plans for you later as well."

Harry nodded and slipped from Tom's lap back to his pillow. Harry patiently waited through the remainder of the new Death Eaters before Tom sent him to get something to eat. Harry's stomach had been bothering him lately so he'd taken to eating smaller portions more often. Tom thought it had something to do with Harry's excitement at finally having the twins initiated. Harry hoped so, although he conceded it might be slightly stress-related as well since he had been conversing with Snape and Rabastan quite often over the school lately.

Harry found a plate of his favorite snacks waiting in the library and nibbled on a chocolate digestive. He pulled his mask off and tossed it on the couch beside him as he relaxed into the cushions. A few more digestives and a cherry tart later and Harry was feeling better.

"My Lord." Harry looked up to see Rabastan standing in the doorway. "The Dark Lord sent me to inform you the meeting was about to start."

"Oh. Good," Harry said getting to his feet. He snatched up his mask and followed Rabastan back to the meeting hall. 

Just as they turned the corner, Draco stepped out of one of the washrooms on that floor. His grey eyes slid over Harry and a smirk pulled at thin lips. "Figures the Dark Lord would make you his bitch, Potter."

"Dr-" Harry put a hand on Rabastan's arm to stop him.

"How long did you hold out before he finally fucked your tight arse? A whole five minutes."

Harry took a step towards Draco, not surprised when the blond didn't back down. "You always did like to run your mouth, Malfoy. Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your betters?"

"You're not my-"

"Crucio," Harry said blandly.

Draco's screams soon drew a crowd but not even Lucius stepped in to stop Harry.

"Amedemort." Harry released the curse at his lover's voice. "Why are you torturing our new follower?"

"You would not be pleased," Harry replied as he moved next to Tom and placed a kiss on the thin lips. He glanced back at Draco who had moved onto his hands and knees and was panting. "You said you needed him for your plan, and I would not like to annoy Narcissa with the death of her only child." Draco's eyes went wide. "Consider the matter handled, my Lord."

"As you wish, Harry," Tom replied with a glare at Draco. "Come. We have a meeting to conduct."

Harry slipped his mask on. "Coming, my love." He whistled horrendously as he made his way to his pillow. Harry lowered himself to the cushion as the Death Eaters filed in. 

Rabastan slipped in behind the Malfoy men and made his way to the front. He knelt before Tom and bowed his head. “Lord Amedemort’s wand, my Lord. He left it in the library.”

“Thank you, Rabastan,” Tom intoned as he took the proffered wand. Rabastan backed away as Tom held the wand out to Harry. “You were casting unforgivables without your wand again, love.”

Harry took the wand from Tom’s hand and placed it in front of his pillow. “Apologies, my Lord.”

Tom snorted and turned back to the waiting crowd. “Thank you all for joining us on this exceptional night. Many of you will have noticed that we have a few new members with us tonight. A word of warning to those joining us for the first time, this is my consort, Amedemort. You will treat him with the same respect you show me or suffer the consequences. He ranks above any of you and will be treated as my equal. Now, Lucius, report.”

Lucius stepped forward and knelt, kissing the hem of Tom’s robes. “Fudge becomes more paranoid each day. My son reports of a rising group among the students within the school that meet in secret and practice defensive spells. The group is led by the mudblood Granger and blood traitor Weasley. Fudge believes Dumbledore is raising a private army.”

“ **Pet?** ”

“ **Umbridge does not believe in practical application. It was intended as a study group to help the younger years pass their OWLs. I doubt Dumbles even knows about it.** ”

“Very good, Lucius. Do your best to promote that line of thought.” 

Lucius gave a nod. “As you wish, my Lord.” Lucius moved back with a bow.

“Severusss,” Tom called the potions master forward. Snape moved forward with a bow and kiss, and Harry hissed in arousal. “ _ Patience, my pet _ ,” Tom hissed, causing several of the Death Eaters to jerk in surprise. Tom turned his attention back to Snape. “You will make time during the holiday to meet with Amedemort and Rabastan regarding the school.”

“Yes, my Lord. I have the information Lord Amedemort requested. If I may request a summons tomorrow during the dinner hour I believe I can be excused for the majority of the holidays.”

Tom nodded. “I will see it is done. Dismissed.”

Snape moved back and Tom called a few more followers forward to report. Harry was slightly disappointed when Tom didn’t Crucio anyone, but he supposed it had to happen on occasion. Eventually the meeting was dismissed, and Harry was curious when Tom didn’t move from his chair. 

“You know, pet,” Tom said as he stroked Harry’s hair. “I marked several new followers I believe will be useful to us tonight.” Harry nodded in agreement, thinking of all the things the twins could invent with Tom’s connections. “But, I believe the most important person has yet to be marked by me.” Harry’s head jerked up at Tom’s words and gaped at his lover. Tom smiled down at him. “I believe I told you I had a surprise for you. Now. stand for me.” 

Harry eagerly jumped to his feet and went to stand in front of Tom. “My Lord,” he said breathlessly with a bow.

“I have a very special marking planned for you, my pet,” Tom said in a way that caused Harry to shiver. “ _ Strip _ .” Harry eagerly pulled his robe off, carefully folded it, and placed it on his pillow. His boots, socks, and pants joined it. “ _ The mask too, my love. You will come to me vulnerable and as you truly are. _ ” 

Harry yanked the mask off and tossed it to the growing pile. He dropped to his knees. “Master. I come to you as I am. Weak and defenseless. Completely at your command. I ask you to take me as I am. To make me yours completely so that I may serve you in all ways. My body, soul, and magic are yours to command. I live to serve only you.”

“ _ Come to me, my pet.” _ Harry stood and moved forward, climbing into Tom’s naked lap as he’d indicated and straddling the hard thighs. Tom’s strong hands gripped Harry’s thighs, his fingers digging into taut muscle. “You come to me vulnerable, but you are far from weak. You are the only one that can claim to be my equal. Your soul is my soul as my soul is yours. The mark you will bear will represent your equality as well as your uniqueness.  _ Take me, my pet.” _

Harry’s breath caught as he felt the familiar spell coat his insides. Tom’s fingers slid up to cup Harry’s arse cheeks and pulled them apart. Harry moaned as he shifted slightly and let Tom slide inside him. A hand slid up to cup Harry’s neck, and Tom pulled Harry in for a long, slow kiss. Harry moaned as he struggled not to bounce in Tom’s lap. Tom’s lips moved up to press a kiss to Harry’s scar. Harry grabbed on to Tom’s shoulders when the man started whispering in Latin against Harry’s scar. He felt an icy burning start at the scar and move through his body. Harry jerked and was reminded Tom was still buried inside him. The burning dimmed to a warm comfort and moved down Harry’s temple, over his neck, it caused a shiver as it moved across his chest, and down to concentrate in his left forearm. 

Tom ended the chant with another kiss to Harry’s forehead and pulled back. Harry looked down at his arm to see a design similar to the Dark Mark only with a silver lightning bolt between the serpent’s eyes. Pride filled Harry to finally have his own mark. He blinked as Tom took Harry’s arm and lifted it to press a kiss against the warm skin. “ _ Wake! _ ” Tom commanded and the design glowed green as the snake began to move down Harry’s arm, the skull uncurling to reveal the snake’s tail. The snake moved from Harry’s arm to slide across his chest. Harry gasped at the erotic sensation and Tom smirked. “It is imbued with the Horcrux,” Tom explained.

“It’s alive,” Harry gasped in understanding, and Tom nodded. The snake slithered down Harry’s stomach and down his inner thigh. Harry moaned as the snake darted its tongue out and he felt a small fluttering at the base of his cock. “Oh, Tom,” Harry moaned as he began to move in Tom’s lap.

“Do you like it, my love?”

“Yes,” Harry moaned as he slammed down on Tom’s cock. “ _ So good, master. _ ” Harry moved faster, riding Tom as the snake coiled its tail around Harry’s cock and flicked its tongue over Harry’s rim.

“ _ That’s it, pet. Show me how much you like your mark. _ ”

Harry clutched at Tom’s shoulder as he bounced frantically in Tom’s lap. He came with a cry and Tom thrust up inside Harry, filling him with come. Harry collapsed against Tom’s chest and moved his head just enough to press a kiss to Tom’s chin. “ _ Love you, my master. _ ”

Harry felt the pull of Apparition and snuggled back against Tom once they settled in bed. “ _ Sleep _ ,” Tom commanded, and Harry felt the snake curl up on his hip. “And you rest as well, darling.” Harry felt Tom’s lips press against his temple as he drifted off. 

Harry scratched at the spot behind his ear where the snake was flicking its tongue. He wasn’t completely used to the new marking just yet, but then again he’d only had it a few days. He rarely put the tattoo to sleep as he enjoyed the reminder it was there as he went about his days. It only seemed to respond sexually when Tom was around, so at least Harry didn’t have to worry about walking around any more aroused than usual. 

“And who authorized these changes?” Harry asked, turning the page in the file Snape had given him. 

“Dippet,” Snape answered. “But I got the impression it was at the advice of Dumbledore.”

Harry slammed a fist down on the piles of papers. “This is ridiculous. He’s ruined my school. Damn him.”

“Harry. My Lord,” Rabastan said gently. “You will upset your stomach if you get worked up.”

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. “Right. So. We will work on the assumption that Dumbledore will be gone by the end of the year. As soon as my Lord instates you as headmaster, I wish to see the book. Every name that is down to attend within the next five years will be contacted, starting with the students for next year. How many muggleborn sixth and seventh years do we have in Slytherin?”

“Five total, my Lord,” Snape answered. “Three currently in seventh and two in sixth.”

“Take them to begin teaching integration classes to the incoming muggleborn first years.”

“My Lord?” Harry looked up from the file he was perusing. “If I may be so bold. One of the seventh years already has a position lined up at the French ministry by the Dark Lord. But there are a few Ravenclaw seventh years that might be willing to prove their usefulness.”

Harry nodded. “Very well. If my Lord has plans for them they must follow his orders. You have more experience with the students than I do.” Harry scrunched up his nose. “I was only allowed access to Light students during my time. This might be a good way to bring the grayer students to our side. Show them we are more concerned with preserving our way of life rather than taking over the world as Dumbledore would have them believe. Rabastan, as soon as we have the ministry, Tom will see to your pardon. Once you are able to go into public again, I want you to work on getting the primary school back up.”

“It will be my pleasure, my Lord.”

They went over a few more objectives planned for the next year. Rabastan had been Merlin sent in helping Harry organize his ideas. Between the three of them, they had put together a tentative plan for restructuring the education system over the next five years. Harry felt giddy at their progress and couldn’t wait to tell Tom all about their plan.

“Excellent,” Harry said an hour later. “I think we’re at a stopping point. No sense in rehashing it all over again. We’ll meet again once you’ve taken your position at the school,” Harry told Snape. “I appreciate you taking the time during your holiday.”

Snape blinked in surprise at Harry’s words and gave a nod. “It has not been unpleasant working with you, Potter,” Snape said reluctantly, and Harry smiled. 

Harry sent the Death Eaters on their way and put the files in his desk drawer. With the afternoon half over, Harry began to fill with excitement and anticipation. Today was Tom’s birthday and Harry had a special surprise planned for his lover. He had woken Tom up with a blow job followed by breakfast in bed. Tom had only dragged himself from bed because they both had meetings today. Harry knew Tom’s meetings would go on for at least another hour, so he made his way to their room to set up for his surprise. 

It didn’t require much and Harry was soon stepping into the shower to clean himself up. He washed thoroughly and dressed in the outfit he had prepared for the evening. Knowing Tom was expected back from his meeting soon, Harry moved over to the radio Fred and George had procured for him. He started the record they had made for him and smiled at the thumping beat that filled the room. As if on cue, the door opened.

“Harry,” Tom’s voice spoke over the music. “What is that noise?”

Harry chuckled as he turned to face his lover. He leaned back against the dresser and propped one foot on the drawer behind him to show off his outfit. Tom’s eyes darkened as he took in the green leather skirt that clung to Harry’s hips and thighs, the black fishnet stockings, and green leather crop top Harry wore. Harry cocked a smile and crooked a finger at Tom. Tom let the door close behind him and moved towards Harry.

“Stop,” Harry commanded and pointed to the chair beside Tom. Tom looked down at the chair then back at Harry, a brow rising in question. Harry bit his bottom lip and pushed off the dresser. He swung his hips to the music as he closed the distance between them. Harry pressed a palm to Tom’s chest and the man finally lowered himself to the chair. He reached out to grab at Harry’s waist, but Harry grabbed a wrist and gently guided it to the back of the chair. He reached around and took the other.

“No touching, my love,” Harry whispered as ropes wrapped around Tom’s wrist.

“Harry,” Tom growled a warning. Harry ignored him and pressed a kiss to Tom’s temple.

“Happy birthday, my love,” Harry whispered as he let his hands slide down Tom’s arms then back up and over Tom’s shoulders. He felt Tom’s breathing hitch as Harry’s palms slid down the toned chest of his lover. Harry moved back to the front and pressed his palms to Tom’s thighs. He dropped to his knees just as the next song started. He slid his hands up and back down, pushing away from his lover as he blew him a kiss. Harry turned and slid his hands over his arse, pressing the fabric even tighter over his arse as his hips swayed to the music. He turned and moved to straddle Tom and rolled his hips, his stomach undulating to the slower tempo. Harry’s hands moved over his exposed stomach and the leather top. He tugged at the zipper on the front of the outfit and smiled as Tom hungrily watched him slowly lower the zip. Harry moved seductively against Tom as he worked the fabric open and let it fall to the floor. He was sure Tom would forgive the carelessness this once. The snake tattoo slithered across Harry’s abdomen, dipping under the hem of the skirt. 

Harry stepped back and reached for the zip on the side of the skirt. He could see Tom’s breathing speed up. Harry stretched his fingers out and slid his hand down his leg, bending forward so Tom was almost able to see up the tight skirt. Harry slowly straightened up and finally pulled the zipper down to expose his bare hip and the small string of the underwear he wore beneath. Harry swayed his hips as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of the skirt and pushed it down.

“Fuuuck,” Tom hissed when he saw the thin black strings of Harry’s knickers. “Fuck, Harry.”

Harry bit back a smile as he teased Tom with his arse before finally turning around to show off the front of the black lace thong that hid absolutely nothing. Harry moved forward and let Tom admire Harry’s swollen cock before turning around and grinding his arse down on Tom’s evident erection. Harry spread his legs on either side of Tom’s and leaned down to grasp his ankles as he moved against his lover. Harry released his ankles and slid his hands up Tom’s legs as he raised back up. Harry looked over his shoulder at his lover and flicked a finger to release the ropes.

“What does the birthday boy want?” Harry whispered coyly.

“You,” Tom growled as he pushed them forward. Harry landed on his hands and knees on the carpet with a giggled “oomph.” One hand held Harry’s hip tightly while the other worked Tom’s robes open. Harry cried out as Tom thrust into him, barely getting the string of the thong out of the way. “Such a fucking tease,” Tom growled as he plowed into Harry. “So fucking hot in that damn skirt. If I ever catch you wearing a skirt outside our rooms I’ll tie you up.” Tom slapped a hand against Harry’s arse and he let out a cry. Tom had never spanked him before but Harry thought he might not mind. Harry couldn’t have answered if Tom had wanted him to; every thrust of Tom’s cock knocked the air from Harry. He had never seen his lover so worked up. Harry was surprised when he felt Tom grab his cock through the lacey fabric. “I want you to ruin these. I want your come all over these fucking knickers.” Tom stroked Harry’s cock through the fabric until Harry cried out, spilling his come over Tom’s hand. Tom grunted and Harry felt his lover filling him.

Tom dropped on top of Harry, both men panting. Tom pulled them to the floor and kept his cock buried in Harry. “Did you like your birthday present?”

Tom’s fingers slid up and down Harry’s thigh. “Mmm. I think you will need to have more such outfits in your closet. Where did you get it?”

Harry chuckled. “The twins gave me a magazine and I ordered it from a store.”

“Order more,” Tom demanded.

“Yes, master.”

Fudge was paranoid. Umbridge was under scrutiny. Dumbledore was being audited. And Harry was once again bent over the toilet. March was not starting out very well for many key players in the wizarding world. 

Harry heaved once more into the porcelain bowl before rinsing his mouth out with an Augamenti. He took the proffered rag and wiped off his mouth before shakily pushing himself to his feet.

"Please, my Lord. Won't you at least tell the Dark Lord? Perhaps you should ease on your night time activities."

Harry shot a halfhearted glare at Rabastan. "My Lord has too much on his plate to be worrying about me, Rab."

"But you are most important to him," the wizard said, stepping out of the way so Harry could leave the loo.

"Exactly. We are too close to having everything for me to distract Tom with petty health concerns."

"My Lord-"

"Enough, Rab!" The Death Eater got a determined look on his face and set his jaw. Harry let out a sigh. "Fine! If I agree to see this damn healer will you cease nagging me?"

"Only if you agree to see her before the weekend."

"Damn Slytherin," Harry mumbled as he stalked from the room.

"I will make the appointment, my Lord," Rabastan said, following Harry. Harry waved his hand in annoyance at the man. Not that it had stopped Rabastan. Harry had to admit he liked the younger Lestrange brother. He was quite smart. It was a pity he had wasted so many years in Azkaban, but he was out now and quickly becoming Harry's right hand wizard.

Not that Rabastan would ever take the place of Sirius or the twins as Harry's favorites. Thankfully the man seemed to understand this and made no plays to do such. As much as Harry enjoyed Rabastan's company, he had no qualms about cutting the man down should he attempt to harm those Harry saw as his family. Speaking of.

Harry pushed open the door to Tom's office to see Voldemort and the twins standing over a table. Harry went to stand beside Tom to see what the man was studying.

"You are late."

"Apologies, my love. I needed a stop by the loo."

Tom turned his red eyes on Harry to assess him as if he didn't truly believe Harry's claim. Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to the soft lips. Tom hmphed and turned back to the display on the table.

"What do we have here?"

"The twins were showing me a few things they have come up with." Tom held up something that looked like a dung bomb. "Ingenious. There was also a mention of a Flint cousin. At least these two Weasleys are eager to return honor to their name." Tom replaced the bomb and picked up another item. "I believe the witch is in her last year of schooling. You'll need a proper sponsor for courting." Tom placed the item down. "Complete that project by June gentlemen, and I will allow Black to sponsor you."

Both twins dropped to their knees, and Harry felt proud of the men he saw as brothers. For Tom to honor their requests so soon after their induction he must be truly impressed with them. "Thank you, my Lord."

"We are honored by your trust."

"We will contact you soon with the results you seek."

"Excellent. You are dismissed."

They stood and nodded at Harry. "Lord Amedemort. A pleasure to see you."

Harry knew most of their family didn't think the twins could be serious, but now they were doing what they truly wished, they didn't feel the need to always be joking around. Not that they didn't still have a sense of humor or enjoy a good prank, but they were determined to rise in Tom's ranks.

"Fred. George. When my Lord isn't pressing you down with demands, we should have tea sometime."

"I am only pressing because our victory grows near," Tom said as he slipped an arm around Harry's waist.

"And I miss my friends," Harry pouted.

"Don't worry, Harry," Fred said.

"Once we finish this project for our Lord we will have a bit more free time," George promised.

"See that you do," Harry pouted again and the twins chuckled at him. "Now, go on. I believe Tom has a few more meetings before I can fully claim his time."

The twins snorted but bowed as they made their way out.

"Your friends are quite brilliant, pet. I'm glad you brought them in." Tom pressed a kiss to Harry's temple, and he thrilled at the praise.

"What project are they working on?"

"Just something for the ministry," Tom answered, nuzzling into Harry's neck. "A more advanced version of their listening devices. Nothing you need worry about, pet."

"M'kay," Harry murmured as Tom nipped gently at Harry's neck. "Mmm. Tom." Harry turned into his lover's embrace and let Tom press him up against the table. Harry lifted himself up to sit on the table and wrapped his legs around Tom's waist. His arms went around Tom's neck when the older man claimed his lips and began to loosen the buttons of Harry's shirt. It was still odd sometimes when Tom kissed Harry in his Voldemort guise, but Harry had long since stopped caring. Long fingers trailed down Harry's exposed torse to tease at his abdomen. Harry's fingers dug into the bald scalp, and he pressed his growing erection into Tom's stomach.

"Such an eager little pet," Tom hissed against Harry's ear. "But we have an audience, and I have another meeting-"

Right on cue there was a knock on the door. Harry glanced over to see Rabastan intently studying a painting. The man glanced back before moving towards the door at Tom's nod. Harry made a moue of distaste when Draco walked in behind his father. Though Harry could barely contain his laughter at the look of disgust that quickly crossed the younger Malfoy's face before he could hide it. Harry didn't doubt he looked half debauched.

Lucius, no doubt inured to Harry's antics by now, simply moved into the room and dropped to his knees. "My Lords. I brought my son to offer a report as requested."

Harry snorted as Draco belatedly rushed to make his own bow. "My Lord...s."

"Rise," Tom commanded as he stepped away from Harry. Harry slid from the table and began to button up his shirt. The younger Malfoy's eyes went wide as they seemed to follow the movements of the snake that slithered across Harry's chest. "Report, Draco."

Harry was fairly certain Tom had not seen Draco gaping at Harry's chest or those would not have been the words that left his lover's mouth.

"More students have come forward with reports of Umbridge using the blood quill, my Lord," Draco said in a tone that made clear he wasn't used to being singled out by such a powerful person. Mmm. Power. Yes, Tom was so very powerful. Harry loved having all that power directed at him. Over him. Commanding him.

" _ Stop that at once, my pet. Or I shall bend you over my knee for a real spanking. _ "

Draco had stopped speaking and froze at the angry hiss.

Harry sighed. " _ Apologies, master. I just find you so incredibly sexy when you're being so powerful _ ," Harry replied, hissing seductively though he doubted the other occupants in the room could tell.

" _ Go sit down and behave _ ," Tom hissed in warning.

" _ Can I suck you off when pratfoy is done _ ?"

Tom let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine!"

The Malfoys jumped in surprise at the frustrated English. Harry giggled and went to sit on the couch. He couldn't wait to-

" _ Keep your thoughts to yourself _ ," Tom hissed over his shoulder causing Harry to giggle again.

"Yes, my Lord."

Tom turned back to Draco. "Continue," he snapped, and Harry almost feared the idiot blond would piss his pants.

"S-several of the portraits have stated Headmaster Dumbledore was aware of the blood quill. Parents are requesting an investigation and Fudge has visited with the Aurors on several occasions. I was able to let slip about the little defense study group, and Fudge demanded to know who was in charge of it." Draco rambled on about how he had apparently single-handedly convinced Fudge Granger and Weasley were covering for Dumbledore. 

Finally, Lucius gave a short update and Tom dismissed them, sending Rabastan from the room as well. Harry spent the next half hour having his lover's attention all to himself before his next meeting arrived.

Harry gaped at the woman as she continued to talk. How the fuck was this even possible? Why had no one ever mentioned this? Harry shook his head. The healer repeated her words, and Harry closed his eyes in resignation. She pulled a book from her doctor’s bag and handed it to Harry. He blinked down at the cover that depicted a man in wizard robes, his stomach protruding in a very distinctive way. So this was real. This was his life now. His and Tom’s. 

Tom. How was Harry going to tell him? Would he be happy? Would it disrupt their plans? Their plans! Oh, Merlin. Rabastan was going to have to get busy. If they had the primary school open in time, the baby could be one of the first to attend. It would be great. A way to show their followers and the rest of the wizarding world that they stood behind their own beliefs and works. They had so much to do before the baby got here.

Baby. Fuck! He was pregnant! Harry pressed a hand to his stomach and waved the healer off. He needed to be alone and was grateful when she quietly gathered her things and slipped from the room. Harry stood from the bed and went to stand in front of the full length mirror. He pulled his shirt up and ran a hand over the slight curve of his stomach. If it had been anyone else, it might not have been noticeable, but Harry still suffered from his childhood of malnutrition. He watched as the snake slithered over his abdomen and flicked its tongue over Harry’s belly button before curling up over the small protrusion. Harry smiled. The Horcrux was already protective of his little Tommy, and Harry took it as a sign that Tom would be so as well. Giddiness washed over Harry as he realized he and Tom were going to have a family.

Harry went to button his jeans and sucked in his stomach as he’d been doing the last week but paused. With a smile, he let his stomach expand back to show the bump and pulled his jeans off. His shirt was next before he picked out a comfortable robe to slip on. He pressed a hand to his stomach again and bit back a smile before turning and heading out of the room. He made his way to Tom’s study and was surprised to find it empty besides Narcissa Malfoy. She jumped from the chair she'd been sitting on and gave a quick curtsey.

“My Lord. I thought you would be with the Dark Lord and the others.”

“Where are they?” Harry asked curiously.

“Yaxley arrived with the traitor Karkaroff an hour ago,” she answered. “I believe the Dark Lord called a meeting at that time.”

Harry gave a nod and turned on his heels. He assumed Rabastan had made Harry’s excuses which is why Tom hadn’t reached out mentally. Harry made his way to the meeting hall and pushed the doors open drawing the attention of a few of the men gathered around the figure writhing on the floor. Normally Tom’s display of power would have Harry hard and aching, but he was more focused on delivering the happy news. Harry moved forward and the circle opened for him. The red bolt of magic was pulled back leaving the figure on the floor gasping for breath. Harry ignored the circle of followers as he moved forward, stepping over the man on the floor. Harry grabbed Tom’s cheeks and pulled his lover in for a searing kiss. It only took a moment for Tom to relax and wrap an arm around Harry’s waist to pull him closer.

Harry pulled back and turned his head slightly so his voice would carry. “Clear the room!” he told the others sternly and there was a moment’s hesitation before feet began to scurry.

“Nott, take this traitor to the dungeons,” Tom ordered. Once the door had closed Tom turned his attention back to Harry. “Not that I don’t enjoy your kisses and you know I’m always up for indulging you, my pet, but I was in a very important meeting.”

Harry gave a small pout. “Traitors can wait, my love. Did Rabastan tell you I was with a healer?”

Tom gave a nod. “He mentioned you were having a check up regarding your recent bout of stomach upset.”

Harry pressed his stomach against Tom’s and smiled coyly. “You, my dear master, should have taken better precautions.” Tom’s brows went up in question, and Harry placed a chaste kiss on the thin lips. “I want to see my Tom.” Tom rolled his eyes but ended the Voldemort glamour, and Harry smiled brightly. 

“Will you tell me what has you in such a mood now, pet?”

“I’m pregnant,” Harry said with a giggle.

Tom blinked at him for a moment before his jaw dropped open. Harry bit at his bottom lip and rubbed his stomach against Tom’s. “Bloody hell,” Tom gasped before pressing his hand to Harry’s belly. “Fuck! I thought you were just eating better.”

A moment later Harry was being devoured by Tom’s demanding mouth. Harry moaned at the strong hands grabbing his arse and lifted his legs to wrap them around Tom’s slender waist. Harry let out a grunt as he was pressed against the wall and dug his fingers into Tom’s shoulder. He let his head fall back as Tom’s mouth burned a path down his jaw to Harry’s neck. 

“My precious pet,” Tom murmured against Harry’s neck. “Should have realized my perfect sub would be able to carry children.” Harry moaned as Tom sucked on the spot behind Harry’s ear. “We have so much to do, my love.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “Mmm. I want the primary school, ah, ready for when Tommy is old enough to-”

Tom jerked back. “Tommy!?”

Harry blinked rapidly at Tom’s abrupt change in demeanor. “It’s what I’m calling the baby.”

“The hell you are! I refuse to give my child such a mundane name. Let alone name him after the bastard that abandoned me.” Tom’s eyes glowed the eerie red that showed his anger. “Our child deserves a powerful wizarding name.”

“Well he should be named after his father, and I’m sure as hell not naming him after the man that stole me from my birth parents.” Harry countered as he pushed Tom away and dropped his feet to the ground. 

“Then use Marvolo.”

“Fine! I will,” Harry snapped. “And I’ll give him my  _ real _ father’s name.”

Tom scrunched his nose slightly. “Gregory really isn’t-”

Harry slapped Tom’s shoulder. “Cadmus you idiot. Cadmus was the dominant and Cadmus Peverell is an ancestor of yours. It is the perfect name. Cadmus Marvolo Slytherin.” Harry wrapped his arms around his stomach and looked up when Tom ran a finger down Harry’s cheek.

“It’s perfect, my love,” Tom said softly before pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry smiled shyly at his lover. “Your Horcrux is already protective of him. He settled right on my belly after we found out.”

“Then Cadmus will recognize us both when he is born.” 

A thrill raced down Harry’s spine and he smiled brightly at Tom. “I can’t wait to tell Sirius and the twins.”

Tom smiled indulgently at him. “Then let’s tell them.” Harry’s eyes opened wide in surprise causing Tom to chuckle. “They were in the meeting, and none would dare leave without a proper dismissal. They won’t have gone far.”

Harry gave a small jump of excitement and grabbed Tom’s hand to drag him from the room. It didn’t take much for Tom to twist their hands so he was the one in control and led Harry towards the foyer where he knew his followers were waiting. Thankfully Harry had composed himself and the Voldemort guise was back by the time they reached the nearly-crowded entryway. The gathered Death Eaters fell quiet as Tom and Harry approached.

“Black. Weasleys. Rabastan. Lucius. Severus. Stay. The rest of you leave. We will continue with Igor’s perfidy at a later date. Perhaps when the newer members are available to witness what happens to those that betray me.” 

Tom turned on his heels and headed back down the corridor. Harry followed wondering why Tom had Snape staying behind. The small group followed them to Tom’s study where Narcissa once again jumped to her feet at their entrance. She took in the small group with another curtsey. 

“Shall I leave, my Lords?”

“No,” Harry said quickly, making a decision. Tom glanced at him but said nothing as they moved into the room. Much as they had in the meeting room, the small group formed a circle around them. Harry noticed Bellatrix had snuck into the small group and he glared at the witch. She sneered back at him before turning her gaze back to Tom. Fine, Harry thought smugly. She could be here. Maybe it would help her realize Tom would never be hers. 

“There has been a development,” Tom began as he allowed his visage to return to normal. “We will need to make some changes and see about moving up our timeline. Lucius, work harder on our candidate and inform your son his little inquisitorial squad must put more pressure on the Aurors assigned to the Umbridge investigations.”

Lucius gave a small bow. “It will be done, my Lord.”

“Black, Harry has been ‘missing’ for over three months now. It is time for an inquiry into the Potter vaults and Dumbledore’s involvement. I want him out of Harry’s school.” Harry bit back a smile at Tom’s consideration, knowing Hogwarts was Harry’s special project. “On that note, Severus, you and Rabastan will begin your educational reform projects in haste. We are moving up the timeline for the primary school. You will not approach Harry with any problems and cause him undue stress; my dear Amedemort has more important things to focus on right now. You will, however, keep him updated. Also, I have a special project for you, Severus.” Tom turned his gaze to Harry, his red eyes filled with adoration. “Harry.” He nodded towards the gathered group and Harry realized Snape would be brewing any potions Harry needed. Of course it made sense there would be potions to help with pregnancies. 

Harry blushed and turned to smile at Sirius. “I’m pregnant.”

Sirius’s eyes went wide before dropping to Harry’s stomach. Harry giggled and pressed a hand to the small bump. 

“Woohoo!” “Yipee!” Harry laughed as he was enveloped in twin arms and let the twins jump around him for a moment. 

Sirius finally broke from his shock and pushed the twins out of the way. “Oh, Harry! I’m so happy for you.”

“Congratulations, my Lords,” Lucius and Snape said.

“NOOOOO!” Harry was pushed behind Sirius and the twins as Bellatrix shot forward. She was pulled back by Lucius and Rabastan.

“Control yourself, Bella,” Narcissa hissed. “That is the Dark Lord’s future husband and heir. Your obsession goes too far.”

“Narcissa is right,” Tom spoke up. “While I admire your devotion, I have repeatedly told you that my affections lie with Harry.”

“What?” Harry cried, pushing past the twins. “Has she been hitting on you?” Harry turned to glare at the witch with a growl. “Keep your filthy claws off my man, bitch, or I’ll hex you to hell. Tom is mine!”

“Harry,” Sirius grabbed at Harry before he could attack Bellatrix. “Calm yourself. The babe.”

Harry backed down but continued to glare at Bella until he felt Tom’s fingers sliding through his hair. He turned to look up at his dom. “Yes, Harry. I am yours and no one else’s. Just as you are mine, my love.”

Harry smiled at the soft declaration and moved closer to Tom. “Forever,” Harry said with a sigh as he felt himself begin to calm at Tom’s soothing touch.

Tom turned back to Bellatrix. “You will accept this, Bella, or remove yourself from my inner circle. Narcissa, please remove-”

“No,” Harry cried, pulling his attention back to the conversation. “No, I wanted to speak to Narcissa.”

“Very well. Lucius.”

“I will see her returned to her husband, my Lord. Once again congratulations.” Harry watched as Lucius led the furious witch from the room. 

Narcissa moved forward. “What is it you wish of me, my Lord?”

Harry smiled at the woman. “I don’t know much about what babies need, Mrs. Malfoy. And the woman that raised me would rather see me burned at the stake and drowned in holy water than discuss pregnant wizards. I have a healer to answer my questions about pregnancy, but I had hoped to have a mother’s input in getting the nursery ready and offer advice on what I might need.”

Narcissa blinked rapidly for several seconds before pressing a hand to her chest. “My Lord, I would be… honored to help you. I cannot begin to tell you how much it means to me that you would seek my advice. After Draco’s difficult birth, I only had hope of grandchildren. We cannot begin too soon to prepare. Do you know your due date?”

“Mid-September, was the healer’s estimate.”

“Oh! But you’re nearly in your second trimester. There is no time to lose. You must decide on which room the babe will have so we can prepare it. Color scheme. If it will have a theme. I will give you a few days to talk it over with my Lord while I gather some catalogues you may order through. Owl me when you are ready to begin and we will have tea and discuss where to start.”

“Thank you, Narcissa,” Harry told the woman. “I am grateful for all your help.”

“As am I,” Tom added. “Whatever it takes to keep Harry happy.” 

Harry’s finger lazily traced circles on his rounded stomach. He was amazed at how much he had filled out just in the last two months. He flipped the page of his magazine and the floating quill circled yet another crib. Harry looked up when the quill was plucked from the air and smiled at his lover. Tom moved around the settee and settled on the small space not covered by Harry’s stomach.

“Stop looking at cribs, pet.” Tom stroked a finger down Harry’s cheek. “You know you love the one we already have.”

Harry smiled brightly up at his lover. “I really do. But when I look at these catalogues I can’t help but imagine Cade in them.”

Tom carefully leaned over to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “If you change the crib now, you’ll just have to order all new furniture. You and Narcissa have done an excellent job in outfitting the nursery. Cadmus will not care for another few years. Did you read that book Rabastan found for you?”

“Yes,” Harry said brightly, turning to lie on his back. “It had the recipe in it for the potion to help me start producing milk, and I’ve already passed it on to Snape.” Tom pushed Harry’s shirt up to reveal the rounded belly and snake still curled protectively over it. Harry had taken to wearing sweats and large tee shirts for comfort when they weren’t in a meeting. It was, obviously, no longer a secret among the Death Eaters, since Harry’s protruding belly was obvious even in his robes. Tom let his fingers follow the line of the snake before pressing a kiss to Harry’s belly button. 

“Good. I know how excited you were when you read about the possibility. Now, my pet, we must talk business for a moment.” Harry pouted but pushed himself up after allowing Tom to press another kiss to his belly. Tom lowered Harry’s shirt but kept a hand on his belly. “Have you spoken to Sirius this week?” 

Harry shook his head. “No. He told me at tea last week he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to come over because he had some business to take care of.”

Tom nodded. “He did. It concluded yesterday with Dumbledore being removed from Hogwarts and every other position of power he holds. Many of the Weaselys are currently being held for questioning as is the mudblood. Unfortunately the muggles are out of our reach for now. But with the removal of Dumbledore, Hogwarts will soon be available to Severus. And with Sirius’s conviction being overturned, Fudge’s own competency is being questioned as he was the head of the investigation in the Department of Catastrophes at the time. Things are moving along smoothly, my precious pet. Also, Sirius may have hinted that a descendant of Slytherin has been protecting you these last few months, and, if you are willing, a reporter from The Prophet would like to interview you.”

Harry made a face. “Not Rita.”

“Of course not, my love,” Tom laughed. “No. This reporter wouldn’t dare print something without my consent.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed reluctantly. “But what am I to call you for this reporter?”

“Thomas will work, as you are used to calling me ‘Tom’ anyway. Lucius has been working on a side project at the ministry making sure Thomas Slytherin is a legal entity, and, once you turn seventeen, we will legally marry as Thomas and Harry Slytherin so Cadmus can be our official heir.”

Harry threw his arms around Tom’s neck. “Oh, Tom. I love you. You really are the most amazing man to ever exist. May I suck you off?”

Tom chuckled and turned to press a kiss to Harry’s neck. “No, love. You may not.”

“But-”

“You know your gag reflex isn’t what it was before the pregnancy, pet,” Tom interrupted him, causing Harry to pout. “I won’t have you getting sick again like the other night. I promise, love, once Cadmus is here, and you have recovered, I will let you at my cock as much as you like.”

“Tease,” Harry chuckled as he pulled Tom closer for a kiss. Tom attempted to give Harry a quick, chaste kiss, but Harry grabbed his lover’s hair and held him fast against him as he thrust his tongue into Tom’s mouth. 

“Harry-”

“Shut up, Thomas,” Harry growled. “I’m pregnant and horny.” He grabbed Tom’s hand and pressed it to his hard cock. Tom chuckled against Harry’s lips but obeyed the unspoken command and slipped his hand into the loose sweats. Harry moaned and bucked up into the tight grip. “ _ Yes, master. Just like that.  _ Mmm.” Harry panted against Tom’s shoulder as Tom stroked him. “ _ More. Please, master. I love your hands on my body.”  _ Harry bucked against the firm strokes. “ _ Please. Please. _ ”

“My lor-”

“Leave!” Harry roared, shoving whoever had dared interrupt them out the door with a blast of magic and slamming the door closed.

Tom chuckled. “Such a fierce little pet,” Tom teased. “ _ All mine.” _

_ “Yes! Yes.” _

_ “Come for me, my love.” _ Harry cried out as his body shook with its orgasm and he collapsed against the couch tired and sated. Tom chuckled as he pulled from Harry and cleaned them up.

“You, my love,” Harry mumbled.

“No, darling. Rest. I will go see what Rudolphus wanted.”

Harry pulled the blanket up to his chest that Tom had laid over him. “Tell him to knock next time.”

Tom gave a small snort. “He did, my love. But I feared what you would do should I have tried to answer him.”

“My Thomas,” Harry mumbled as he turned over onto his side and let his eyes drift close.

“Forever,” Tom said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple.

“Do be quiet,” Tom hissed. “Harry is asleep, and I’ll not have you waking him.”

“Sorry, my Lord,” came the whispered reply.

“I came as soon as I could get away, my Lord,” Snape’s low voice joined the conversation. “The questions they were throwing at me- I believe if Potter were to indeed give the interview as you suggest we should have no resistance when I become headmaster.”

“Harry has agreed to give the interview, Severus. I have already informed Rabastan to contact our reporter. Nott, go inform Black and the twins that Lord Amedemort is waking.”

“Yes, my Lord,” the voice from earlier replied and there was a scurry of steps.

Harry’s eyes snapped open. Sirius and the twins were here? He carefully pushed himself up knowing from experience what might happen if he sat up too fast. He looked over to see Voldemort and Snape sitting on opposite sides of the desk. Harry smiled as the Voldemort visage melted away to reveal his lover. 

“I brought your potions, my Lord,” Snape said, nodding towards the table beside the couch. 

Harry spotted the vials and reached for the yellow wanting to get it out of the way first. “Thank you, Snape. Who is asking questions?” Harry shuddered as he downed the horrid potion and quickly snatched up the blue vial.

“The other professors,” Snape answered. “Minerva McGonagall has taken over duties of headmistress but has already stated she is only doing so until a more permanent arrangement can be made. We had a meeting this afternoon after Albus’s sentencing, and the staff are beginning to question everything he had told them and which direction the school should take.”

Harry returned the last vial to the table and stood, stretching his swelling stomach. He moved over towards Tom. “Should I reveal my parentage, my love?”

Tom slid an arm around Harry’s waist as he leaned against the arm of his lover’s chair. “I imagine the question will come up in the interview if you know your heritage. It might aid us later if you were to let on that you know. Rabastan mentioned you wished to take your NEWTs before we marry.”

Harry pouted. “He tells you everything, the spoil sport.”

Tom tsked. “Why don’t you schedule them in a few weeks? I know you don’t need the time to study, and Thomas Slytherin can accompany you to the ministry. Our first formal outing.” Harry beamed down at his lover. “Then in a few months, you can begin to let slip about what you think might be best for the school.”

“And of course they’ll follow me. The Boy Who Lived,” Harry scrunched up his nose at the title, “and heir to the Founders.”

“Exactly,” Tom said, a smile on his face.

“Well, I suppose whatever makes it easier to get things ready for when Cade is here.”

There was a knock on the door and Harry jumped up as Sirius, Fred, and George entered. He went to greet his family and dragged them out of the office, leaving Tom to deal with Snape. He took them to see Cade’s room which was located next to his and Tom’s room and now sported a connecting door that hadn’t been there before. The room currently only had pale blue walls and a dark oak crib but Harry showed them a glamour of what it would be like once the additional furniture arrived. He then took them next door to the play room and did the same thing to show the large indoor play area he had planned. The play room had a set of French doors that led out onto the balcony that started outside Tom and Harry’s room and stairs leading down to the garden where the design for an outdoor play area had already been mapped out. 

“And over here,” Harry said, moving to one side of the balcony, “is where we’re going to put in a little pool for Cade. With heating charms, we’ll be able to take Cade swimming all year. Narcissa says it’s important to begin teaching them at a young age how to swim.”

“Wow,” Fred said with a chuckle. “You’re really taking to this whole mummy thing, Harry.”

Harry couldn’t help but blush, and he pressed a hand to his belly. “I just want the best for Cade. Everything I never had.”

“And I don’t doubt he’ll have it, Harry,” Sirius said, giving Harry’s shoulders a squeeze. “And Narcissa sounds like she’s been extremely helpful.”

“Oh, she has,” Harry agreed. “I don’t know what I’d do without her. She’s keeping everything on schedule and says once I get to the point I don’t feel like being so active we can start planning Cade’s introduction. She says it usually occurs when the baby is about three months old and lasts for a few hours but thankfully Cade will only have to put in an appearance for about twenty minutes halfway through. I’m thinking of making Tom deal with everyone since they will mainly be his followers, and I’ll just sneak away with Cade.” Harry smiled at his family. Movement by the nursery doors caught his attention and he furrowed his brows when Nott stepped out onto the balcony.

“My Lord,” he bowed.

“What is it, Nott?”

“There is a visitor in the foyer.”

“Why did you not go to Voldemort?” Harry demanded.

“She asked for you by name, my Lord.”

Harry shared a glance with the twins and Sirius. “She?”

Nott nodded. “She said… the wretched vine nargles told her it was time to come.”

“Luna!” Harry cried and waddled towards the nursery, his family on his heels. Nott tried his best to keep up with Harry as he made his way down the stairs. Harry smiled brightly when the blonde witch came into view. “Luna.”

She turned to smile airily at Harry. “Hello, Harry. I see your lilliputian soul has traveled to protect its offspring and its larger half is taking good care of you. Father said I may leave school now to care for the little snakeling. He will send my other belongings along shortly. Where will I be sleeping? Somewhere near the nursery preferably.”

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. “Er, Luna-”

“Sweet circe, Harry!” Harry turned at Tom’s cry ready to defend his friend’s arrival, but Tom was gaping at the girl. “How the bloody hell did you get in contact with a Morrigan?”

Harry was completely confused. What was Tom talking about? “The goddess of war?”

“Or earth and sovereignty,” Tom added. He shook his head affectionately at Harry’s confused look. “The Morrigan are more famously known as war goddesses, but they prefer to grace the homes of future warriors and great leaders to protect them in their youth.” Tom moved down the staircase. “Harry, do you suppose we can ask her to bless Cadmus? If it is no trouble, blessed one,” Tom directed towards Luna.

“Um, Tom. I think she’s here  _ for _ Cade.”

Luna smiled brightly and nodded. “Yes. It is my job to make sure Britain’s next Great Magician is protected. We will rule our country well and see it protected.”

“We?” Tom echoed. “Then you are here in full sovereignty?”

“What?” Harry whispered.

“She means to marry Cade when he’s older,” Sirius explained quietly. “It’s a blessing few Morrigan bestow on mortals. It means Cade will be powerful; possibly more powerful than you, Harry.”

“Sweet Merlin,” Fred gasped. 

“We are honored, blessed Morrigan,” Tom said.

“Please, call me ‘Luna’. It is the name my mortal mother bestowed on me. May I check the babe?”

“Yes,” Tom said quickly, and Harry watched stunned as Luna moved forward.

“Harry?” she asked softly.

“I don’t understand, Luna,” Harry finally got out.

“Cadmus is my future mate, Harry. I’m here to help you take care of him. He will grow strong and powerful as my husband, and together we will bless the magical world.” She pushed a strand of hair back from Harry’s forehead. “I will take care of him the way your Tom takes care of you.”

Harry could hear the truth in her words, and he felt at ease about Cade in a way he hadn’t before. He smiled at his friend. “Alright, Luna. I trust you.”

She gave him another smile before pressing a hand to Harry’s rounded stomach. Harry’s breath hitched when he felt Cade move inside him. “He is strong,” Luna said, pulling back. “Already growing well, and his core thrums with great magic.” She turned to look at Tom. “Do you have a room available near the nursery I might have?”

“We have several rooms available, Lady Morrigan. Might I suggest a guest room for the time being, and Harry can show you the nursery so you might pick out which room you prefer and decorate it to your taste.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely. Who has been helping you decorate, Harry?”

“Er, Narcissa Malfoy. Draco’s mum.”

“Lovely. Do you suppose she would mind helping me?”

Harry snorted. “I doubt it, Luna.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Why am I still surprised by anything you do?”

Luna laughed as she slipped an arm through Harry’s and let him lead her back towards the nursery. 

It was all a little much for Harry; like someone’s attempt to write a novel about magical creatures and trying to find a happily ever after for all the side characters. Sirius tried to explain it. Tom tried to simplify it. Narcissa shared the history of it. Harry still didn’t get it. Oh, logically he understood Luna was some kind of magical creature goddess like a high ranking Veela or Fairy queen, but the fact that she planned to play nanny to Cade only to marry him in the future was just… weird. Tom reminded Harry they were over fifty years apart in age, and Harry glared at his lover and reminded Tom Peter had used Harry’s blood to resurrect the bastard so he’d best shut up. Tom handed Harry a chocolate bar and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Luna finally told him not to think on it, and just accept he now had a live-in babysitter that Harry could be sure would do all to protect their child. That at least Harry could find comfort in. 

As if Luna’s entrance into their lives was the final piece, everything seemed to fall into place. (Tom simply reminded Harry that Luna was a  _ Morrigan _ and that was essentially their blessing.) Umbridge was found guilty of torture. Fudge was found complicit in her actions, and that, along with sentencing an innocent man to prison, was enough to call for a competency trial. Tom’s man was voted into office, Snape was elected as headmaster, and Harry was too fat to care.

“You are not fat, Harry,” Narcissa admonished. “You are pregnant.”

Harry rolled his eyes and popped another chocolate covered cherry in his mouth. Whatever. It was the same thing. At least Tom had discovered these delicious little treats. Harry was just glad his interview was over and his NEWTs were taken care of. The public had taken well to Thomas Slytherin, the man that had taken their savior in from the evil Dumbledore and fallen in love with the sweet Boy Who Lived. Whatever. Stupid nicknames. Even the twins were being cautious around Harry these days. 

The nursery was finished. Luna’s room was done to look like, what Harry thought was, the inside of a genie bottle with too much gauze and pillows. The playroom was outfitted to suit Cade through his toddler years as was the outdoor play area. The small pool was added to the balcony, and Tom found Harry sitting in the middle of the nursery crying. Harry was grateful Tom didn’t attempt to discern what the matter was and simply pulled Harry into his lap and comforted him. Which led to comfort kisses and eventually comfort sex. And Harry felt much better.

Harry spent most of June in the cool water of the pool and wore lightweight robes around the house. School let out and a new group of young recruits began to appear around the estate. For the most part, Harry ignored them until he overheard Draco talking to a Slytherin that was a year older than them. The moment the word ‘catamite’ left Draco’s mouth he found himself writhing on the floor as anger poured from Harry. It took Tom, Sirius, Rabastan, the twins, and Narcissa to pull Harry from the anger-filled trance and end the curse. Draco was banned from the estate and Narcissa apologized profusely. Harry assured her it wasn’t her fault and snatched the box of chocolates from Tom. 

At least their quick and quiet bonding ceremony had gone off without a hitch. There had been a small celebration at the manor for Harry’s birthday and two days later they snuck an official into the manor for the small ceremony Narcissa and Sirius had put together. The ceremony and small celebratory dinner after had gone rather smooth. If one could count three temper tantrums, a nervous breakdown, and five bouts of crying (one in the middle of the ceremony) smooth. But they were married and at least Cadmus wouldn’t be labeled a bastard. That thought had caused another bout of crying during the dessert, and Harry had thanked Tom profusely for making him an honest man. Unfortunately for Tom, Harry had passed out the moment they reached their bedroom, so the older wizard had not enjoyed his first night as a bonded man the way he had hoped. Though Harry had made up for it the following day. Even if Tom still wouldn’t let Harry perform oral on him.

Harry was sick of these mood swings and was almost ecstatic the afternoon he woke up from his nap with pain slicing across his abdomen. He held his breath as the pain ripped through him until he remembered Narcissa’s advice and began the slow, concentrated breathing exercises she’d taught him. The moment the contraction ended Harry took a second to relax.

” **TOM!** ” 

The urgency must have been evident in Harry’s mental scream, because Tom Apparated into the room less than a second later. “Harry. What’s wrong, love? Are you uncomfortable? Did you have a bad dream? Do you need some chocolate? What do you need?”

Harry smiled through gritted teeth, already feeling the beginnings of another contraction. “Your hand.”

Tom gave him a bemused look but held his hand out anyways. “Um, okay, love.” Harry took Tom’s hand and squeezed it hard as he tried to concentrate on his breathing through the contraction. “Fu- Harry,” Tom whimpered, but Harry ignored him. 

“Now,” Harry said calmly once the contraction had passed, “you may contact the healer.”

Tom blinked at Harry for a moment before his mouth fell open. “Now!”

“Well, obviously not now, Tom, or I’d be screaming my head off and cursing you, but I’d get the damn healer or I’ll be doing that anyway.”

Tom tore his hand from Harry’s and rushed from the room. Harry was in the middle of another contraction when Tom returned and the man didn’t even bat an eye when Harry grabbed his hand. The healer arrived shortly after followed by Narcissa and a timid little elf. Harry knew Sirius and the twins were here because he’d heard his godfather yelling at someone in the hall. Rabastan poked his head in periodically but didn’t say anything and the healer finally informed Harry he was far enough along they could perform the operation to remove the baby. 

Harry and Tom waited nervously as the healer set up a privacy ward and numbed Harry’s stomach. A few more swishes of her wand and she was handling a squalling infant to Narcissa. Harry watched intently as Narcissa cast a cleaning spell over Cadmus, then another to document his vitals before moving over to Harry. Harry took the small bundle in his arms and looked down at his precious, perfect son. 

“Hello there, my precious Cade,” Harry said softly, and baby blue eyes blinked up at him. 

“Merlin, Harry,” Tom said gently as he ran a finger down Cadmus’s small cheek. “So precious and tiny. You did wonderful, my love.” Harry smiled up at Tom and accepted the kiss his husband offered before turning his attention back to their son.

“Someday, he’ll be the most powerful wizard in Britain and the most beloved. But for now,” Harry laid his lips to the soft fuzz on Cadmus’s head. “For now, he’s our perfect, little joy.”

Tom rested Harry’s head against his chest as he slipped an arm around his tired husband’s shoulders. “And you are going to be a wonderful mother. Only,” Tom began hesitantly, “do you suppose we can wait a few years before we have another?”

Harry only laughed. Blood of the enemy indeed. Well, Peter had never been accused of being the shiniest bit of Leprechaun gold that was for sure. 


End file.
